


Shattered

by KerryAnne



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Acceptance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Babies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Gravid Raphael, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Hurt Raphael, Intersex, Loss, M/M, Moving On, Protective Raphael, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, True Love, Turtlecest, Yaoi, Young Love, Young Turtles, turtletots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerryAnne/pseuds/KerryAnne
Summary: Trapped in a cave during a snow blizzard, Leo and Raph confess their feelings for one another. After it's abated, Mikey and Donnie search for them and Mikey's devastated when he sees them kissing. HIS Raph's now taken. He's dreamed of being Raph's mate for years. Has Mikey lost the chance or will something happen to make his fantasy a reality? M/R L/R





	1. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped in a cave

 

Leo's 16

Donnie's 16

Mikey's 16

Raphael's 15

Raphael shivered and cursed inwardly, as he sat in the cave with Leo, while the unexpected November snow blizzard blanketed the forest they'd been hiking in. Trust him to be trapped with Leo, the turtle he fought with most and the one he had feelings for. Feelings he didn't think would be returned, so he kept them bottled up and took out his frustration on the punching bag. Leo, Splinter Junior, wouldn't date him the rebel, imperfect son and black sheep. Raphael knew that he should make a play for Mikey or Donnie, who'd both admitted to having feelings for him, but he'd told them he was holding out for someone who made his heart soar and anyway, they didn't tick his boxes. Mikey was too immature and Donnie? Well, Donnie was a walking encyclopaedia and Raphael had trouble understanding half he said. The genius also didn't turn him on.

No. Leo ticked all of his boxes. He was smart, gentle, dedicated, passionate, loyal, courageous, he was mature and he was gorgeous with his lithe body, toned ass and thighs and his eyes-well, Raphael could drown in the sapphire orbs and stare into them forever. Leo was perfection personified. Mikey had said that Leo would never date them, because he was afraid of Splinter's reaction, he loved Karai, he was scared about jealousy occurring and about favoring his brothers. He'd rather be alone than cause friction and Splinter's scorn and displeasure.

Leo was also a proud and emotionally unavailable turtle at times. Just like Raphael was. The emerald skinned turtle wished that Leo could see just how similar they were from their passionate natures to their blazing tempers. Leo could be just as much a spitfire as Raphael when he was riled up. The difference was that Leo knew how to temper his temper after many years of practice. Raphael didn't. He allowed his anger to cloud his emotions and actions, which was the prime reason for their disputes.That and because he didn't adhere to Leo's orders. But, Raphael had thought, there was still love and they had some hobbies in common. Leo was artistic and was excellent at Kanji. Raphael loved drawing and painting and on the rare occasion that Leo wasn't trying to be a big brother, they talked as equals and had discovered that they shared a desire to travel. That could be a basis to build something.

Leo was the person Raphael respected most, although he'd never admit it and he craved his attention. He got it through arguing, but what he wanted most were kisses and hugs. Not like the innocent childhood ones, but the tender and passionate ones a lover gave. He wanted Leo to see him as a mate, who could give him a family and not as the annoying, temperamental brother, who pushed his buttons. Raphael knew that he could lay eggs and give Leo a family, because he was intersex and he knew that Leo would be an incredible dad. They all knew he was intersex and he supposed that was also a factor why Mikey and Don were interested in him, but they just didn't do it for him and he knew they never would. No. He wouldn't have Leo either. He'd be alone emotionally and sexually until he died and realizing that at the tender age of fifteen just sucked. He already couldn't have a normal life, because of his appearance, but no love either? Well, that was just rotten turtle luck and unfair. Knowing what he wanted and what would make him happy was right there in front of him, but he had to say nothing. Big brother would be mad and punch him most likely if he did and would call him a pervert or worse, blab to Splinter and he'd be sent away. No. He'd suffer being around Leo and unable to touch him, but being miles away would be worse. Did that make him a masochist?

"Raph?" Leo said. "You're shivering."  
"I'm fine!"  
"Come closer," Leo said, opening his arms.  
"I said I'm fine!"  
"Stop being stubborn, Raph. It's minus eight out there and we need to huddle close to stay warm. "  
"I…"  
"Raphael!" Leo said in his most authoritative tone. Raphael reluctantly got up and sat down beside Leo, allowing him to wrap his arms around him. "Better," Leo said, as Raphael settled into the embrace.

Raphael smelled Leo's strong musk tinged with sandalwood and he shivered. Not from the cold now, but from the near proximity to Leo and his intense, intoxicating scent. It was pleasing to his senses. More than pleasing, because he was starting to feel extremely tight in his shell. It was exciting, thrilling, arousing, just….

"We need to talk," Leo suddenly said.

Raphael froze. Had Leo smelled his pheromones indicating his arousal?

"I can tell you're happy."

Shit, Raphael thought in dread. He knows. No. What am I gonna say?

"That you like cuddling up to me. I like it too. Just sitting here and not fighting."

Maybe Leo hadn't smelled his arousal, Raphael thought in relief.

Raphael's relief was dashed, when Leo said, "Do you know how turtles know they're liked? They emit pheromones indicating like and arousal. I can smell yours, Raph."  
Green eyes met sapphires one and Raphael snapped, "No. It's just my body betrayin' me. I ain't attracted ta ya, Leo. Never been. I like…."

Raphael's sentence was cut off by a pair of jade lips capturing his own in a tender kiss that caused butterflies in his stomach and his heart to race. His eyes wide in shock, he stared at Leo, before eagerly returning the kiss and tugging down on Leo's mask tails to deepen it.

They kissed passionately, tongues exploring, tasting, passion surging through their bodies, their hearts overflowing with love, as they gave into their desire. The kiss was unexpected, but it was most welcome. Hands roamed and touched, as their plastrons ground against one another's, creating a delicious friction and causing them to churr. They churred so loudly that Raphael was grateful no one could hear them. He'd hoped his other brothers would find them, but now he was glad they hadn't. He'd finally kissed Leo and now he could die a happy turtle. He couldn't dare to hope for more and didn't believe he'd get it. Leo would make up an excuse that his hormones had gotten the better of him, when he realized what he'd done, he'd ditch Raphael and it'd be back to backbiting and Raphael jealously watching him, especially if Karai was near. All these thoughts raged in Raphael's mind, as the kissing heated up.

Needing air, Leo broke the kiss and said breathlessly, "That was wonderful. You're an amazing kisser."  
"So are ya. So, what now, Leo?" Raphael asked, his heart hammering. "Yer gonna tell me ya regret this, ain't ya and I was just somethin' ta pass the time in the blizzard?"  
"No, Raph. I don't regret this. Truthfully, I've had feelings for you for a long time," Leo said, trailing a hand down Raphael's plastron and sending tingles down his spine. "I didn't know to express them or when. I feared you'd punch me, because the idea of being with me was repulsive and I also thought that maybe Donnie or Mikey had won your heart. Then, when you…I smelled…I took a chance. I'm glad I did. I'll tell Splinter when we're ready. I don't care if he's upset. I love you and I want you. I'll leave with you if Splinter can't accept it."  
"As if. We fight, Leo, but I do that ta get yer attention. I admire ya so much and no one could hold a candle ta ya. I wanted ya ta see me as a lover and not yer pesky brute of a brother. I got other layers ta me, ya know. I love ya too."  
"I know," Leo said and traced Raphael's jawline with his finger, making the hothead flush. "You're brave, sweet, loyal, passionate, keep me on my toes and you're sexy. I've loved you for a long time. Maybe two years now and it's been a struggle not admitting my feelings."  
"For me too. I've loved ya for 'bout the same length of time. Ya drive me insane, Leo. Both good and bad and I…I'm mesmerized whenever I see ya and when I watch ya do yer katas. Yer perfection and everythin' I wish I could be."  
It was Leo's turn to blush and he said, "Same here. You don't know it, but I sometimes watch you practicing in the dojo at night. You're a wonderful ninja, Raph, when you focus and I have no doubt you'll make a fine leader if I pass."

Raphael's face reddened at the praise. It meant so much. Leo thought he was terrific, a good ninja and worthy of succeeding him. What had been a shitty day was now turning into a fantastic one. Was he dreaming?

"To make it official," Leo said interrupting his thoughts. "Will you be my boyfriend?"  
"Hell yeah!" Raphael exclaimed and smashed his lips onto Leo's in a spine-tingling kiss.

"I think I found them, Donnie!" Mikey yelled, suddenly appearing, dressed in an orange parka. He took in the kissing turtles and said, "I thought you hated one another?"

Raphael and Leo hastily broke apart, their cheeks scarlet.

"We don't and actually like one another, Mikey," Leo said. "Hey. You guys shouldn't be out in this weather! It's…." Leo suddenly realized that it'd stopped. snowing. "Abated."  
"Yeah," Donnie said, who was dressed in a yellow parka. "About ten minutes ago. We decided to search for you. Good thing we did. Come back with us before it starts again. I'll brew some coffee. April and Casey should be back from town soon with supplies."

Mikey's eyes hadn't left Leo and Raphael, but now he shifted them and said, "Donnie, you should know that Leo and Raph were kissing."  
"Oh! That's great! You guys a couple now?"

"Yeah," Raphael said, taking Leo's hand in his.  
"I'm so happy for you!" Donnie exclaimed. "I like you, Raph, but I know you don't feel the same way. I'm not jealous and just want you to be happy. If you have to date someone, I'm glad it's Leo, because you couldn't do better than him. I wish you all the joy in the world and may you have tons of babies. Come on. Let's get back to the cabin now. Hurry."

"No hard feelings, Mikey?" Raphael asked, concerned that Mikey hadn't said anything.  
"Nah. None," Mikey lied to Raphael's immense relief.

Leo helped Raphael to his feet, kissed him on the lips, and holding hands, they wended their way back to the cabin.

Mikey trudged after them, silent tears staining his cheeks, his heart shattered into a million pieces. Raph. _His Raph_ was taken. Damn Leo. How had he never seen it coming? And how was he supposed to recover? His only option now was Don. Why was life so unfair? Raphael was perfect for him. He just knew it and had always known it, but Raphael was clueless and a dingbat. Leo? Really? There was no way Leo would make Raphael happy, Mikey knew. Leo was too stubborn and pure and he'd only be a source of constant pain, irritation and ire. There was no way in hell their relationship would survive and when it crumbled, as it inevitably would, he, Mikey, would be there to console Raph, would show him what real love was and they'd live happily forever. He just had to be patient and wait for that day. He'd be his sweet and cheerful self in the meantime, but he'd also show Raphael that he was more than just a goof and an immature brat. He was capable of being everything Raphael deserved in a mate. Everything that Mikey felt Leo wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Raphael are trapped in a cave during a blizzard and come to a mutual realization.


	2. Loving Raph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey's stunned when he learns Leo and Raph are dating. Leo and Raph get to know one another more intimately. Fluff and a touch of smut.

Looking like he'd won the jackpot, Raphael entered the cabin, still holding hands with Leo.

April saw them, smiled and said, "You finally told him, huh, Raph?"  
"Ya knew I liked him?" Raphael said in amazement. "How?"  
"Call it a woman's intuition. That and I've seen the longing, lingering glances you've directed his way and vice versa. Congrats, guys."

"Congrats, why?" Casey said, entering the lounge. He'd been unpacking the groceries in the kitchen.  
"Me and Leo are an item," Raphael said proudly.  
"You're a fag, Raph?" Casey said in amazement.

"Casey!" April hissed, elbowing him hard in his side.

"I am," Raphael snapped, his green eyes blazing. "Got an issue with it?"  
Casey shrugged and said, "Whatever floats your boat, man, but I always figured you were into chicks the way you drool over them. I can't believe you like cocks."  
"Only one! Piss off, Jones, if ya can't be respectful ta my mate!"

Leo squeezed Raphael's hand, trying to calm him down, and said, "Look, I get it's a shock…"  
"You think?" Casey said sarcastically. "Raph and I watched chick porn and we talked about getting laid by chicks. I had no idea he was a homo and into you. You jerk his chain all of the time. No pun intended and if he'd been gay, I'd have thought he'd be into Mikey. Not stuck up, pompous you! Makes sense in a weird way, though, I guess. Raph likes a challenge. What's it about Fearless that attracts you, huh, Raph? Can't be his scintillating personality. Didn't you say he was as emotionless as a rock and a snooze? Or was that an act and you've been itching to crawl up his shell all along?"

Raphael's eyes flashed dangerously and he swung a punch, hitting Casey squarely into the jaw and sending him stumbling back.

"What the fuck, man?" Casey hissed and spat out a tooth. "That's not cool. I'm just trying to get some answers here, Raph!"  
"I don't gotta justify myself ta ya, Casey! We ain't a couple. April's yer girl!"

"Whoa, whoa," Mikey said, holding up a hand. "Calm down, guys."  
"Mikey, don't get involved," Donnie said. "Let's go talk in the kitchen, okay. You too, April…"

"No," April chimed in. "Casey, stop it. Raph's right. It's not your business who he's with. All that matters is that he's happy. He is, so all's cool."  
"Now I fucking gotta see a dentist," Casey yelled. "Thanks a lot, Raph."

"Mikey, now!" Donnie insisted and dragged his brother out of the room.

"Yer welcome," Raphael growled. "And yer gonna lose more if ya don't shut yer trap. I've always been in love with Leo. Likin' chicks was an act, okay? How could I tell ya that? I thought ya'd freak and well… Leo's always liked me, but was too scared ta admit his feelings. Things happened in the cave and…."  
"Cave? You fucked Leo in a cave?" Casey said in astonishment.

"No one's 'fucked' anyone," Leo said coolly, his sapphire eyes flinty. "Raph and I discovered we shared mutual feelings. That's all and decided to date. Got a fucking problem? You know where the door is, Casey!"  
"This is my damn place. You can't kick me out!" Casey shouted, his eyes blazing.

"Then we'll walk," Raphael said. "Come on, Leo. I can't be in a place with a buncha homophobes."  
"I'm not a homophobe," Casey said. "You can't go out. Look at that atrocious weather!"  
"I'd rather freeze than listen ta ya, Casey!"

"Guys!" April interjected. "Please. Enough. It's a joyous day. Two people found out they're in love. We should be happy for them. Love's hard to find, let alone for mutant turtles. Casey, you and Raph have been friends for a long time. Are you really going to let your prejudice ruin that?"  
"I'm not a homophobe, April. I'm just floored he's into guys and with Leo of all people after all the shit he said about him. I'm sorry, Raph. I was truly amazed. I'm glad you found love and if it's with Leo, I don't get it, but I wish you the best. I'm sorry I annoyed you."

Leo flung an arm around Raphael.

The emerald skinned turtle sighed and said, "Fine. I understand ya didn't see that comin', but I was also too scared ta admit it ta myself for the longest time. I mean, likin' yer bro's kinda fucked up, ya know."  
"I pray to heaven I never do," Casey muttered.

"But you aren't bio brothers," April said. "And even if you were, siblings mate in the wild. It's natural. Anyway, I'm stoked for you guys. Will there be babies soon?"  
"What the hell?" Casey spluttered. "How the shit can there be babies? Unless one of them's female. My money'd be on Leo then. He acts more like a chick than Raph!"

"Actually, it's me," Raphael said softly and reached for Leo's hand. "But I ain't no girl. I'm intersex and got male and female parts."  
Casey stared at him like he'd grown another head and muttered, "First I find out my pal's bangin' his bro and is gay and now I find out he can lay eggs! This is too much. I have to take a walk and clear my head!"  
"Ya walk out now we're done," Raphael spat, his green eyes flashing. "I accept ya for who ya are. Why can' t ya accept me?"  
"Because eggs is weird, Raph. Don't you get it? Guys don't lay eggs! And things will be different when you've laid them. You won't want to go out. You're going to become domesticated and spend all your time being a mommy. I'm going to lose you and you're my best pal. What am I going to do without you? Who am I going to watch football with and drink beers with? April's great, but she's not into that," Casey said miserably.  
Raphael's face softened, hearing the pain in his friend's voice. "Firstly, Case, I ain't gonna be a mommy. Secondly, me and Leo ain't plannin' a family just yet. We only started datin'. Finally, when and if the babies arrive, it don't mean that things will completely change. It just means my priorities have and that's understandable. I'll still see ya, watch football and drink beer. Not as often, but I will. Ya ain't gonna lose me, but ya will if ya act like a jealous lover. I got a right ta love and he loves me. He really does. Ya don't gotta be jealous of Leo and any possible babies. Ya'll always have a place in my heart."  
Casey managed a weak smile and said, "Yeah. That's what you say now, but I know the score. You'll spend less and less time with me. Then nothing. Leo will monopolize all of your time and you'll let him. You'll become a drip and will be practically up his ass the whole time."

Raphael's eyes blazed and Leo squeezed his hand to soothe him.

"I really didn't think this would be such an issue," Leo said. "Him and me and I didn't mean to cause conflict between you and Raph, Casey."  
"Don't ya fuckin' apologize, Leo!" Raphael said crossly. "Ya did nothin' wrong. Casey, I told ya we'd still stay friends and I'll see ya, but yer right. Leo's my priority and ya'll either take what I said at face value or we won't see one another at all. But I won't apologize for bein' happy and in love and for possibly havin' a family. Damn ya. Yer bein' a selfish prick. I felt the same way when ya hooked up with April and I didn't see much of ya, but I didn't act like a jerk and I was happy for ya. I still am. Yer amazin' together and so are me and Leo!"

"You're right," Casey said. "I am being selfish, Raph. I just don't want things to change between us."  
"Life changes, Casey, but friendships stay the same. That's if ya give and take. Ya follow? And just think we can double date sometimes, instead of me always bein' the third wheel. Ya know how much I hated that?"  
"I never made you think you were one."  
"No, but I felt like it and just think if I have babies, our kids can play together. That'd be cool, huh?"  
"Yeah, swell," Casey said unconvincingly. "All right. Best of luck to you both, but you'd better not break his heart, Leo. I'll kick your butt if you do."

Leo laughed and said, "Actually, I think it's the other way around. Raph's quite capable of breaking hearts, considering how handsome he is and have you seen his eyes? Exquisite gems."  
Raphael blushed and said, "Enough, Leo! Yer ruinin' my tough guy image."

April smiled and said, "Raph is kind of cute. Now that things are peaceful again, I'm going to go start dinner."

Casey cleared his throat and said, "Uh. I'm going to help April." He headed to the kitchen.

"So, what do ya wanna do now?" Raphael asked, suddenly feeling shy. "I reckon we got at least half an hour before dinner."

Leo's reply was to tug him towards the bedroom he shared with Mikey.

XXXX

The lovers fell back onto the bed, kissing, hands groping, eyes locked on one another's, mesmerized by one another.

Raphael was underneath Leo, his heart racing, as he stared intently into the sapphire eyes of his mate. Is he gonna make love ta me, he wondered? I ain't ready for that. A churr escaped his lips, when Leo reached down and stroked his sensitive tail. Damn. I like that, Raphael thought, but it can't go further. I ain't ready.

Raphael broke the kiss and said, "I ain't ready for more, Leo. I'm sorry if ya are, but…."  
"There's no need to apologize, Raphie. I'm not either. I just want to cuddle with you and to look at you. Really look at you," Leo said, trailing a hand down Raphael's plastron and making him shiver.  
Raphael flushed in embarrassment and said, "Leo, I ain't nothin' special."  
"You are. Going to show you."

Leo gave Raphael a long and sensual bath all over his body with his tongue, tasting him, inwardly smiling, as the temperamental turtle churred, his cheeks flushed, his lips slightly parted and his eyes hooded, lost in the sensational feeling.

"Like that, baby?" Leo whispered, raising his head from Raphael's feet.  
"Baby?" Raphael huffed. "Seriously?"  
"Don't like it. Then how about my little marshmallow? You're already soft and pliant," Leo said with a grin. "Kind of suits you."  
"Only if I can call ya cherry blossom or somethin' equally sweet. Fair's fair, right?"  
"Whatever you want, hon."

Leo kneed his thighs apart, lifted up a leg and planted kisses all the way along it, making Raphael blush even harder. "Perfect. So toned and powerful." Then he sucked Raphael's toes, making him gasp. He did the same with the other leg and then kissed the soft flesh between Raphael's thighs. "Gorgeous. Soft. Just like you. You have no idea how beautiful you are. I'm going to tell you that every day."

Raphael continued blushing, unused to all the praise. He'd never considered himself anything special and certainly not beautiful. Ruggardly handsome in a bad ass way, but beautiful? That was for a girl, but he strangely didn't mind Leo saying it.

Leo continued exploring his body, turning his attention to his arms, admiring the muscles beneath his mottled leathery skin and the many scars on it. His brother was certainly ripped from his working out and like a Greek god. Raphael had many scars all over his body. He loathed them, but Leo thought they were beautiful and just added character. He felt so blessed to have Raphael, who was a prize to be treasured and loved and spoilt. He'd do that in every way he could. Honoring Raphael. Dedicating his life to Raphael. Cherishing him. The way Raphael deserved.

"I love you," Leo whispered and kissed Raphael's collarbone. The hothead tilted his head to one side, allowing Leo more access, and Leo grazed his teeth over it. Then he nipped it, causing Raphael to groan. "You know people might talk if I leave bruises."  
"Don't care. It's kinda nice. This attention. Almost makes me think I'm somethin'. I ain't that hot and my scars. They're ugly."  
"You are something, Raph," Leo said and planted a kiss onto his lips. "You're a work of art. Mine and I'll never stop admiring you or wanting to caress you. Nothing about you is ugly. You're perfection."

Leo licked and nipped again all over Raphael's collarbone, leaving multiple marks he knew would show, but he didn't care. Raphael was his to mark, to claim, to show off and besides, his brother must love it or he'd have told him to stop.

Leo dropped his head between his brother's legs and started licking at his slit, while stroking Raphael's tail. It wasn't long before the cartilage in his slit parted and Raphael dropped down, his thick ten inch purple cock slick with precum, its veins pulsating.

Leo gazed at it hungrily, his shell feeling embarrassingly tight. He was practically drooling over it, but who wouldn't? It was thick, throbbing with need and perfect. He'd dreamed about Raphael's cock forever. About tasting it, sucking off his brother, making him cum and listening to his moans of pleasure. Sounds only he'd draw from him.

"Gorgeous, Raphie," Leo said. "You're such a big boy. I bet nine inches."  
"Ten," Raphael said, reddening.

Leo alternated between licking and sucking his brother and watching him, as his eyes closed, his cheeks flushed, his lips parted again and he fisted the bed sheets, a deep rumble rolling up his throat.

Raphael's tail thumped happily, as Leo took his cock further in and up until the root, deep throating him, savoring the intimate moment and the precious gift he was giving his brother and the cries Raphael emitted.

"I'm gonna cum," Raphael declared, opening his eyes and locking them with his brother's. "Fuck, Leo! Argh!"

Raphael came a minute later, shooting his salty essence down his brother's throat and panting heavily.

Raphael pulled out with a plop and his cock retreated into its pouch.

Leo licked his brother's cock clean, kissed him on the lips and said, "How'd I do?"  
"Amazin'. Thank ya."  
"You're welcome, my stud," Leo said, lying down and pulling him close.  
"Ya want me ta do somethin' for ya?"  
"Only when you're ready, okay? I didn't do this to receive something in return. I just wanted to make you happy."  
"Ya certainly did. Thank ya, angel."  
"Angel?" Leo said and raised an eye ridge.  
"If I'm marshmallow and whatever, yer angel and whatever I wanna call ya."  
"Fair enough," Leo said, reaching up a hand and stroking Raphael's face. "Thank you for letting me touch you and to get to know you better. I know it wasn't easy letting me and allowing yourself to be so vulnerable and open."  
Raphael smiled softly and said, "On the contrary, Leo. It was easy. I trust ya, I love ya and I can let my walls down with ya. It was heaven havin' so much attention and bein' made ta feel that I was special. I loved every minute of it and I love bein' with ya. I ain't scared of bein' vulnerable, because I know ya won't do nothin' ta hurt me."  
"I won't," Leo vowed. "You're my takara and I'm grateful and honored to have you as my mate."  
"Even though I'm a shit sometimes?"  
"Yeah. You complete me and I know we've only been together for a few hours, but I swear I'll love you forever, Raphie, and no one or anything will break us apart."  
"Damn straight," Raphael said, snuggling up to him. "Nothin' or no one will tear us apart. I won't let it! I love ya so much."  
"Love ya too. Did ya get yer fill of lookin' at me?"  
"Never! I'll never tire of looking at you."  
"Me neither. Yer gorgeous and it's my turn ta explore ya later."

There was a knock on the door and Mikey said, "Dinner's ready."

"Want to get dressed, Raph?" Leo whispered. "To cover up the bruises?"  
"Heck no. They're love bites and I'm proud of them," Raphael said with a grin. "Yer gonna get some later. Gonna swap rooms with Donnie and share with ya if ya wanna."  
"Course I do."

"Guys!" Mikey said.  
"Keep yer shell on, Mikey," Raphael said, climbing out of bed. He stood up and helped his mate up. Then he opened the door.

Mikey's eyes nearly popped out of his skull when he saw the bruises. His jaw dropped, his heart shattered and the anguish was so great he felt like he was going to die. Teeth marks were clearly visible. Leo's. Deep and purple bruises that'd be visible for a long time. Blood on them. Leo had been like a vampire and ravished _HIS_ Raphael.

"What ya starin' at, bro?" Raphael demanded.  
"Are those hickeys?" Mikey asked, sniffing the air and inwardly crumbling when he smelled Leo's strong musk that was tinged with sandalwood that was all over Raphael. His crush had been marked and claimed. Leo sending out a message that Raphael was taken. A warning to the others to back off from his territory.  
"They are," Raphael said, wrapping an arm around his mate. "But I prefer ta call them love bites. Come on, Leo. I'm starvin'."

Hand-in-hand, the lovers walked to the kitchen, followed by Mikey, who blinking back tears, thought, what am I going to do? Do I give up on Raph or do I accept Don's proposal? I love Raph so much. More than Leo. Leo's just going to use and abuse him. I'm perfect for Raph. What do I do? How can I let him go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N What did Don propose? Will Mikey give up on Raph?


	3. Settling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael lambasts Mikey and makes it clear that he and Leo are an item. Donnie and Mikey settle for one another, knowing the emerald skinned turtle will never have romantic feelings for them.

Dinner was hell for Mikey, who jealously watched Leo and Raphael canoodling and holding hands at the kitchen table like a pair of loved up teenagers, which they were, but still. How could they do that so publicly? What had happened to Leo’s decorum and Raphael? He knew Mikey liked him. How could he be so callous? Mikey could tell that Casey was uncomfortable, because he hadn’t said a word throughout the meal. Casey usually talked non-stop, but the lovers were oblivious and only had eyes for one another.

Raphael fed Leo spaghetti and said, “Yer messin’, Leo. Let me clean ya up.” He licked the corner of Leo’s mouth and said, “Hmm. Ya taste so good, babe.”  
Mikey’s eyes went white in rage, he scrunched up his napkin and said, “Enough! Have you guys no shame? None of us wants to see this display of…..”

“I think it’s sweet,” April said. “I’ve never seen them so happy. It doesn't bother me."  
“Display of what?” Raphael demanded.

“Vulgarity!” Casey piped up. “Look, Mikey’s right. You’re in love and that’s weird, but kudos to you. I’m trying to accept it, but I don’t want to see you making out in public. It’s kind of gross.”  
“Yeah, dudes,” Mikey said. “It is. Keep it to your room.”

“Yer just jealous, Mikey, because I’m happy and ya ain’t,” Raphael snapped and stood up. “And yer just a homophobe, Case. I don’t need this shit. I’m goin’ ta bed. Come on, Leo. We ain’t wanted here and we’re goin’ home tomorrow. I can’t stand this hostility no more.”  
“I’M NOT JEALOUS!” Mikey yelled. “I’m happy for you guys, but I don’t want to see you making out publicly. It's revolting and should be confined to your room!”

“Guys….” April said.  
“I’m not a homophobe,” Casey said. “Really……”

“Guys, calm down,” Donnie said. “Please. This is supposed to be a relaxing break for us.”

“Mikey has a point,” Leo said, standing up and placing a hand on his fuming mate’s shoulder. “We have gotten carried away. Please accept our apologies…….”  
“NO!” Raphael shouted, his green eyes blazing. “Ya don’t gotta apologize, Leo. Sure we got carried away a bit, but we’re in love and it’s normal ta show affection for one another. Mikey wouldn’t care ‘bout public displays of love if I was with him. He’s just damn jealous, because he’s got the hots for me. I noticed he looked like a thundercloud all evenin’ and I saw the death stares he shot at Leo. He’s pissed we’re mates, but too bad. It’s reality, Mikey, and nothin’ is gonna change it. I adore Leo and he adores me. We’re gonna become bonded, we’re gonna have a family someday and we don’t care if no one approves or not. So, ya better forget any ideas of us happenin’. It ain’t gonna happen. Do ya fuckin’ hear me? Ya too, Donnie, if ya still harbor desires for me. Come on, Leo. We’re outta here. We’ll take the van. Casey and April will take ya guys home.”

“You can’t go out in this weather, Raph,” Donnie said. “It’s hazardous on the roads. Stay until morning if you have to leave.”

“I didn’t get an answer from ya, Mikey,” Raphael pressed.  
Mikey looked at his emerald skinned brother, as tears rained down his face, and he said, “I understand, Raph. I really do. It’s just I’ve always…..”  
“I’m glad and ya better not meddle in our business. I’m this close ta tellin’ ya ta fuck off for good.”  
“I won’t cause trouble, Raph,” Mikey said miserably. “I promise.”

Leo opened his mouth, but Raphael pressed a finger to his lips, quieting him, and said, “Leo, yer gonna say that I was harsh on Mikey and maybe I was, but at least he knows where he stands. I ain’t gonna sugar coat nothin’ ta spare feelings. It’s best ta be open and honest and I am. I adore Leo so much and if no one can accept that, then they can fuck off. Even ya, Casey, whom I love like a brother. Nothin’ or no one will come between me and Leo. I won’t allow it. Now come on, Leo.”

Leo said nothing and followed his mate to their room.

A distraught Mikey ran to his room, tears streaming down his cheeks.

XXXXX

Mikey threw himself down onto his bed and sobbed bitterly. Raph was so brutal, he thought. I know he supposedly loves Leo, but he didn’t have to be so hurtful. Hell. I want to die. It hurts so bad. I feel like my heart’s going to break. Oh, Raph. How can you be so dumb? Why can’t you see that you belong with me and not Leo? I’d make you happy. Leo never will. I can make all of your dreams come true. Leo will only bring you heartache. 

The door opened and Donnie said, as he sat down on the bed, “I’m sorry, Mikey. Are you okay?”  
“No! How can I be after that? Did you see how angry Raph was? He’s been mad at me before, but not to the point, where he told me he’d tell me to fuck off for good. Me and Raph used to be so close and now….Now he hates me. Leo’s all he wants. It’s not fair, Donnie!”  
“I know, Mikey,” Donnie said and patted his arm. “It sucks big time, but that’s life. We don’t always get what we want. I also love Raph, but I know he’ll never feel the same way about me and that it’s best to let him be with whom he wants. Jealousy and fighting won’t do any good. It won’t make Raph love me more than a brother and it won’t do that for you either. He loves Leo and is happy. I can deal with it, as long as he’s happy. That’s all I want. His happiness. You have to do the same thing. If Raph’s meant to be with either of us, life will find a way of making that happen, but you have to stop pining for him and if you have any plans of causing trouble for them, you have to discard them. If you don’t, you could lose Raph forever.”  
“I understand all of that, but it’s so hard seeing him and Leo lovey dovey, you know,” Mikey said despondently, his eyes filling with tears.  
“I know. I feel the same way, but what can we do? If we’re jealous and fight, we’ll lose both of them. You know Raph. He’ll want to leave the lair and he and Leo will leave for good. I don’t want that and I don’t think you do either.”  
“No, but how am I supposed to deal with this, Donnie?”  
“I don’t know. Keeping myself busy takes my mind off of things. Well, at least for a while. It’s just I lie awake at night thinking about things and I can’t hold back the tears. Yes. I’m also lonely and wish I had someone to love. You aren’t alone, you know. Everybody wants someone to love.”  
“Do you think Dad will approve of them dating?”  
“Yes. Love is a rare and sometimes hard thing to find, especially when you’re a mutant turtle. He won’t begrudge them, but he will want Leo not to favor Raph and show him special treatment just because they’re dating, especially on missions. That’s no problem. Leo wouldn’t do that and Raph wouldn’t let him. Did you consider my proposal? We could heal one another, Mikey, and be each other’s oasis. I know neither of us is what the other really wants, but at least we won’t be alone. I’ll try and be all you need, Mikey. Who knows, maybe we’ll both fall in love with one another for real? What do you say?"  
“Maybe,” Mikey said unconvincingly. He knew he could never love anyone the way he loved Raphael. No one could ever measure up to the volatile turtle no matter how much they tried. “I accept, Donnie.”

Donnie smiled and tenderly kissed him on the lips.

Mikey deepened the kiss by tugging down on Donnie’s bandana and wrapping his arms around him. The kiss was gentle, sweet and just like Donnie, but it didn’t fill Mikey with butterflies and make his toes curl. All he felt was brotherly affection for the genius and that wouldn’t change.

I know I’ll never stop loving Raph, Mikey thought. And dreaming of a future with him. Please let something happen, so that occurs. Please. Me and Raph belong together and I’ll cherish him forever if it happens. I swear. Please. Please. I love him so, so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N How will Splinter react to the news his sons are a couple?


	4. Splinter's order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splinter informs Leo and Raphael that he's sending Leo away for two years.

Leo and Raphael left for home the next morning at six, having mutually decided they couldn’t endure any more animosity and while they were nervous about informing Splinter of their romance, they also knew that come what may they’d stay together. Even if they were banished and had to make a life elsewhere. Their love would survive whatever obstacles life threw at them.

Raphael slouched in the front passenger seat, a frown marring his handsome face, as Leo drove.

“Are you okay, Raph?” Leo asked.  
“Yeah. Just kinda nervous, ya know, ‘bout tellin’ Dad and I’m sad ‘bout the events at the farmhouse. All we wanted was a relaxin’ break and it was fuckin’ awful.”  
“Language,” Leo admonished.  
“Sorry, Mother Teresa,” Raphael said sarcastically. “Ya like me cursin’. Ya said it’s hot.”  
“It is, but I’m so used to telling you off for it,” Leo said and laughed, a twinkle in his eyes. “Sorry. Carry on.”  
“It was horrid. All that tension. I loathed it. I mean, sure I can understand how hard it must be hearin' that yer ‘crush’ is taken, but….”  
“No. I don’t think you do. There are only four of our kind, Raph. You know that and it means Donnie and Mikey probably have to settle for one another, because humans won’t want them. That must be terrible for both of them. I can’t imagine having to settle for someone just because I don’t want to be alone. I hope if that’s what that what they do that they fall in love for real. Maybe we shouldn’t be so open and vocal with our love. It must be extremely distressing for them.”  
“They have ta get used ta it, Leo. I ain't gonna act like a nun just 'cause they’re upset. Besides, they’ll be good for one another and they’ll have ta get used ta it bein’ the two of them, because we ain’t gonna live at the lair forever. Me and ya are gonna leave.”  
“I know. I’m just saying we have to show more sensitivity to them. Imagine if it was us and we just had to settle for one another?”  
“I guess yer right. Fine. I’ll try ta restrain myself in public, but I won’t in the bedroom. Then I’m gonna ravage ya, claim ya and everyone’s gonna know yer mine. Just like ya did ta me. I wear these hickeys with pride, ya know. Yer love bites and ya will do the same when I claim ya.”  
“I sure will, my love. I’ll show them off, my adorable Alpha.”  
“I ain’t adorable,” Raphael said and blushed.  
“You are. You’re breath taking, Raph, and I can’t take my eyes off of you,” Leo said and looked lovingly into his eyes.  
“Ya better. We don’t want no accidents. Focus on the road, muffin,” Raphael said, as his heart swelled with adoration for his mate.  
“Muffin? Okay, my rose blossom. Whatever you say,” Leo said teasingly and focused on the road. “I’m so happy, Raph, and I swear that no matter what happens, we’ll always be together.”  
Raphael placed a hand on his knee and said, “We will. No one will destroy what we’ve got, Leo. I won’t allow them and I’ll love ya until my dyin’ breath.”  
“Me too, sweet pea.”  
“Ugh, Leo. Sweet pea, really?” Raphael huffed. “That’s so sweet and so unmanly.”  
Leo laughed and said, “Buttercup?”  
“I’m gonna smack ya,” Raphael said without a trace of venom and flushing.  
“Ah. You’re into BDSM, are you? I can like that. Maybe I’m a masochist, huh? Are you my Master, Raphie? I know you like the endearments. You’re blushing.”  
“Okay. I love them, babe, and yeah, I could maybe like BDSM. That could be fun. We could take turns bein’ Master and thinkin’ of new things ta try. Now focus on the road, so that we can get home in one piece.”  
“Whatever you say, Master,” Leo said and chuckled.

XXXX

The couple arrived home a few hours later.

Splinter was in the lounge. He raised an eye brow when he saw them and said, “You’re back early, my sons. Where are your brothers? Did they not return with you?”  
“No,” Leo said, his heart racing, knowing he was about to tell Splinter his and Raphael’s news. “We left them at the farmhouse. Casey and April will bring them home. We have some news to tell you,” he said and reached for Raphael’s clammy hand. He was also clearly anxious.  
“And what is that?” Splinter asked.

Raphael’s heart pounded, he took a deep breath and said, “Me and Leo are in love and we’re datin’. We won’t let it affect the team in a negative way and we’d like yer blessin’. It’d mean the world ta us. I know it’s a shock, but…..”  
“It’s not that great a shock. I always had a feeling this would happen,” Splinter said. “You are so alike and you’ve always complemented one another well. I see no reason to forbid this union. My only condition is that this doesn’t negatively affect the team.”

“Neither of us would let that happen, Dad,” Leo said, his heart leaping for joy and squeezing Raphael’s heart to convey his happiness. “I won’t favor Raph more than the others and he wouldn’t let me do that. The only thing that’s changed is that our feelings for one another are more than brotherly.”

“Yeah,” Raphael said, his green eyes shining in elation. “That’s all, Dad. We left early, because of the friction at the farm house. Casey was a homophobe and our brothers didn’t wanna come home early. They’ll come home when they wanna and Mikey was jealous…..”  
“Jealous of what, my son?” Splinter asked.  
“Me and Leo. He’s crushed on me for ages and was mad me and Leo hooked up, but he’ll get over it.”  
“So your union has brought dissension,” Splinter said and frowned.  
“No! They’ll get used ta it,” Raphael said in alarm, having a sinking feeling about what was going to occur.  
“They?”  
“Donnie also liked me. Look, they’ll get used ta it, Dad. I swear and they’ll….”  
“Silence, Raphael!” Splinter said sternly.

“Dad, no!” Leo said worriedly. “Dad, please don’t. Donnie and Mikey will….”  
“SILENCE!” Splinter roared, his brown eyes flashing. “I am glad you and Raphael have found love, Leonardo, but I cannot allow the union if there’s dissension in the family. I have no choice, but to deny it.”

“YA CAN’T!” Raphael screamed, his green eyes filling with unwanted tears. “Me and Leo belong together and we’ll die without one another.”  
Splinter slapped his cheek and said, “Raphael, remember your place. I am your sensei and your father and you are my student and son. You will obey me.”  
Raphael rubbed his cheek and yelled hysterically, “Ya can’t separate us. I love him so much. Please. He fell to his knees and said, “Don’t. I’m nothin’ without him. I need him and he needs me. Please.”

“Dad, please don’t,” Leo begged, his own eyes misting over. “I love Raph.”  
“I am sending Leonardo away in the morning. He will go to the Ancient One for two years,” Splinter said firmly. “I hope that the absence will eliminate your romantic feelings for one another, so that harmony can once again reign in this family. Please understand that I am not doing it to punish. It is for the good of our clan! You will understand one day, my sons.”

“I hate ya,” Raphael snarled, rising to his feet, his hands balling into fists, as his green eyes blazed. “I hate ya, Splinter. Leo's the only good thing ‘bout my life and yer takin’ him away from me. I’ll never forgive ya for as long as I live.”

Raphael ran out of the room, tears streaming down his cheeks, went to his room and banged the door behind him.

“Leonardo,” Splinter said. “I am….”  
“I’ll never forgive you either,” Leo said coldly and raced after his lover.

XXXXX

Leo went into Raphael’s bedroom and saw him sitting on the bed, head in his hands.

“Raphie,” Leo said softly.  
“Lock the door,” Raphael said, lifting his tear stained face. “Now. Don’t ask questions. Do it.”

Leo obeyed, sat down on the bed and looked questioningly into his eyes.

“We only got today, Leo,” Raphael said earnestly and cupped his cheek. “I don’t wanna wait. I want ya body and soul. I want ya inside me, fillin’ me up. I want ya ta make love ta me. Now. I need ya and ya need me. We’ll at least have this memory ta carry us through our separation and lonely times, although I swear I’ll never stop lovin’ ya and I’ll wait for ya.”  
“We shouldn’t. There could be complications.”  
“Like a kid? I understand the risks, but I’d take care of it, Leo. I would, so ya don’t gotta worry. This is our only chance for probably a very long time, my love. We need ta take the opportunity.”  
“I know. I don’t want to leave you. I’ll never stop loving you either and when I return we’ll leave and make a home somewhere else. Just us.”  
“I’ll count down the days,” Raphael said, as he lay down on the bed and parted his legs. He wagged his tail invitingly and said, “Take me, Leo. I’m yers. Make love ta me. Claim me.”

Leo stuck a finger inside Raphael’s puckered hole, prepping him, and when he was satisfied that Raphael was wet enough, he thrust his cock inside of him.

Raphael hissed at the penetration and Leo immediately glanced at him in concern.

“I’m okay, my love,” Raphael said. “Continue. I ain’t made of porcelain and I can take pain. Continue. It just burned a bit. That’s all, but I know that’s momentary and it’ll soon be amazin’.”  
“Are you sure?” Leo asked.  
“Fuckin’ sure! Continue now, Leo. I ain’t gonna beg ya.”

Leo thrust in and out and Raphael rolled his hips, so that Leo would go in deeper. Raphael’s nails raked down Leo’s arms, drawing blood, but Leo didn’t care. His focus was his lover and that was all that mattered. Now and forever.

Their eyes remained locked on one another’s throughout their lovemaking.

Raphael’s heart raced, he panted, his cheeks flushed, as his eyes glazed over. This is magic, he thought, listening to Leo’s churring. I’m makin’ love ta my angel, my beloved Leo. This is heaven and true love. I know it is and I’m gonna remember this until we’re reunited.

Raphael churred in response and moaned in pleasure, as Leo repeatedly stabbed his prostate.

I’m an uke, Raphael thought. Never thought I would be, but I don’t care. All that matters is him and me. This moment. Us. I love bein’ an uke, but maybe I’ll top next time. We’ll see. Man, I feel so alive, so loved, so happy. Oh, Leo. I’m gonna miss ya so much.

Raphael looks so beautiful, Leo thought. I love those sexy and adorable sounds he’s making. He and this moment will forever be imprinted in my memory and on my heart.

Leo came a few minutes later, shouting Raphael’s name and filling his mate up with his warm and sticky seed.

Raphael climaxed with a low growl shortly after and nuzzled his beak against Leo’s cheek, his cheeks still flushed.

Leo pulled out, flopped beside him and tugged him close. 

“I love you, Raphie,” Leo said breathlessly and kissed his lips.  
“Love ya more, babe,” Raphael said, as tears filled his eyes.  
“Are you okay, hon?”  
“I’m fine. That was just so special, so mindblowin’ and perfect. My first time and I’m so honored and grateful it was with ya. I’m never gonna forget it or ya.”  
Leo gently kissed his tears away and said, “Me either and I swear I’ll return to you. It’s also how I pictured my first time to be. I’m so happy it was with you. You’re incredible, Raphie.”  
“So are ya, my love. I hate Splinter for sendin’ ya away.”  
“I do too.”  
“I’m never gonna love no one the way I love ya and I’ll never want no one else, but ya. I’ll wait for ya.”  
“You know I will too. Get some rest and then we can have another round.”  
“Yer on. I don’t wanna top, though. I liked bein’ yer uke. Do ya mind?”  
“No. Whatever you want,” Leo said and kissed his lips again. “Rest.”

Leo drifted off to sleep, still snuggled up to his mate.

Fuck, Splinter, Raphael thought. Leo and I will be together when he returns and no one can stop that. I hope I do fall gravid. It’ll be a lastin’ reminder of my Leo and it’ll cement our love even more. Leo, oh, Leo. I’m gonna miss ya so much. I don’t know how I’m gonna cope without ya, because I’m nothin’ without ya. Yer my heart, my soul, my everythin’ and I’m just a livin’ corpse without ya. I know ya feel the same way ‘bout me. Hold on, my love. It’s just two years and then we’ll be united and fuck all those, who don’t approve.

Raphael nuzzled his beak into the crook of Leo’s neck and smelled his comforting musk that was tinged with sandalwood. It never failed to soothe him and he was soon asleep, dreaming of Leo’s return, their young and a happy life far away from everyone who condemned their union.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Well, we know Mikey will be thrilled. He got his wish, but will it lead to Raph and him becoming a couple?


	5. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo leaves. Raphael makes a deal with an unlikely ally.

Leo and Raphael had made love five times that day, clinging to one another desperately and cocooning one another in their love, tears streaming down their cheeks.  
It was with a heavy heart when Leo woke the next morning and saw that it was the day of his departure from his treasured mate. Tears immediately rolled down his cheeks, as he studied his sleeping lover, who was in his arms. How was he supposed to leave Raphael, who was imprinted on his heart, his soul, who was the missing link, his one true love? How was he supposed to go goodness knows where for two long years, then return and only act brotherly towards him? Scaling Everest in a raging blizzard would have been more achievable. He didn't want to go, but he had to. He was still a child and under his dad's rule, but when he returned and if Raphael still wanted him, he'd leave with him and build a life someplace else.

Raphael stirred, opened his eyes and said sadly, "It's nearly time, ain't it, babe?"  
"Yes, my love. I'm going to go," Leo said. "Don't come to the lounge. It'll be too hard. Let's say….."  
"Make love ta me," Raphael pleaded, his green eyes brimming with tears. "One last time. I need ya, hon. Make love ta me and let me feel ya. I want ya and I want this ta be my lastin' memory of ya. Not fallin' ta pieces and sayin' farewell. I don't want that fuckin' rat ta see me cry, so that he can gloat. Don't scold me for talkin' ill 'bout him, Leo."  
"I won't. I fully agree, Raphie. I wish it was different and that I could take you with me, but I can't."  
"I know, so make love ta me and let me have this last moment of our love together. This is how I wanna remember ya. Ya by my side, makin' love ta me, yer musk permeatin' the room, yer love bites, yer tender caresses. Ya. It's always been ya and it'll only ever be ya."  
Leo nuzzled his beak against Raphael's and said, "My love, I feel the same way, but I will return. I promise." He kissed Raphael's lips and said, "Don't be sad. It's not forever."  
"I know," Raphael said, parting his legs. "But it'll feel like an eternity. Make love ta me, Leo. We don't got much time left."

Leo stuck a finger in his mate's puckered hole, prepping him, and when he was sure that Raphael was ready, he lined his cock at Raphael's entrance and plunged inside of him.

Raphael immediately bucked his hips and arched his back, so that Leo could go in further, his nails digging into Leo's biceps.

"Yes!" Raphael said and moaned, when Leo hit his prostate. "That's it! Oh, Leo. Fuck. Fuck!"  
"I love you," Leo whispered and trailed kisses down his mate's plastron. "I love you so much. Oh, Raph! Raph! Raph"  
"Harder!"

Leo thrust in deeper and looked at his panting and flushed mate, whose hands now fisted the bedsheets, a soft expression on his face. He is so damn beautiful, Leo thought. Exquisite. Mine. I'm so lucky to have him as my mate and I'll miss him incredibly.

Fearless is dam sexy, Raphael thought, as he stared into his lover's eyes and churred. Gonna miss him so much. This is Heaven. I'm so lucky ta have him. I never knew that love could feel like Heaven watchin' over me. Man, I'm a sap, but it's so true. This is what love is. Real love.

Leo churred back, his face flushed and eyes hooded with love and lust. He trailed more kisses down his lover's plastron, making him churr again, and kept pounding away.

Leo pumped his lover's cock, which had dropped down, and listened to his purring and his cries of ecstasy. I never thought Raph could make those sounds, Leo thought. But it's so damn sexy. Just like him.

Raphael climaxed with a loud growl and yelled Leo's name, his seed coating his plastron and Leo's fingers.

Leo came soon after, shouting Raphael's name and shooting his essence deep into his lover, painting his insides.

"That was heavenly," Leo said breathlessly. He pecked his lover on the lips, pulled out and flopped down beside him.  
"It was," Raphael said and panted. He tugged Leo close and said, "I never knew that love could feel like Heaven watchin' over me. We got it all, Leo. Love, passion, chemistry, things in common and respect. Ya put the color in a world of gray and ya make the love that carries me away."  
"Oh, Raphie," Leo said, his eyes filling with tears, and held him, as they basked in their afterglow. "That's beautiful."  
"And sappy, huh? There's a song I like and don't tell no one 'bout it, okay? They'd snigger, but it reminds me of ya and that's where the words I said come from. It's called Feels like Heaven and is by Chaka Khan and Peter Cetera. It makes me think of ya, because that's what ya do. Yer love is Heaven, Leo, and ya make me feel so special, adored and cherished. I'm grateful and honored ta be yers. Until ya, I was lost in my dreams."  
"So am I, my love," Leo said and kissed him passionately. "I'll always be yers."  
"Same here, my angel. Ya should listen ta Peter Cetera. He's got so many cool songs. Really lovely. There's another line from that song that ya should remember while yer gone. Wherever ya are, invisible hands reach over the miles. For every wish ya make ta the stars, there's one silent kiss I send ta the sky."  
"Oh, Raphie! You're going to make me cry. I love that. That sums us up perfectly. I'll do that every day I'm away."  
"Me too."

Leo sighed and looked at the digital clock on the night stand, which read 4 a.m. Splinter had sent him a text the night before, which was unusual, because he hated using phones, but he didn't think Leo would talk to him, so he'd sent one and told him to be up and ready by four fifteen, so they could head to the docks together.

"I have to go, Raphie," Leo said, extricating himself from Raphael's embrace.  
"No. Five more minutes! Please." Raphael begged.  
"I can't, hon. I have to go now. Be strong, my love. It's not forever."  
"Leo, let me come with ya…."  
"Ya can't, hon. Someone has to stay and help Splinter and the others. I'll be back, I swear."  
"Leo," Raphael said wretchedly, tears spilling down his cheeks. "Leo. Oh, Leo."

Leo kissed him passionately, putting his heart, his body and soul into it and wrapped his arms around his mate. They clung to one another, shedding tears unashamedly, knowing this was it. Their last moment together and they were already missing one another.

Leo stood up and said, as he dressed and donned his weapons and gear, "I love you, Raphie. I'll hold you in my heart and my soul until we meet again. Let's not say farewell. Let's say until then."  
Raphael said in a broken voice, "I will too. Come back ta me, babe. I love ya madly, passionately and with every fiber of my bein'."  
Leo packed a bag, kissed him on his beak and said, "Try to stay strong, my love and if you…If you don't feel the same way about me when I return, I'll try to accept it. I understand that two years is a long time and that you need someone to love, to hold you and to be there for you."  
"No! I'll wait for ya. I promised, Leo. I will wait. Wait for me too."  
"I will. See you later, my love. Aishiteru."  
"Aishiteru, my Leo, my angel."

Leo walked out, tears running down his face, met Splinter in the lounge and they headed to the docks.

Raphael sobbed uncontrollably, holding Leo's pillow close and smelling his intoxicating scent, hoping it'd comfort him a bit, but it didn't. Nothing would soothe him. Only Leo would and he'd soon be thousands of miles away from him.

The raw grief was unbearable, shattering Raphael's heart and he knew he could never love anyone else. He'd had the best, so how could he settle for someone else, a second best? No. He'd rather be alone with his memories until his beloved returned.

Raphael could smell the heady, heavy scent of their lovemaking and see the evidence of it on the bedsheets. It was suddenly very overwhelming. That, the loss of Leo, the memories. He had to get out of there and leave the lair and everything he'd ever known. He had to leave the ancient rat and his stringent rules. Everything.

Raphael packed a bag containing Leo's pillow, a few photos of Leo and himself and some money, dressed in his trench coat, hat, weapons and gear and ran out of the lair. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he'd return when his lover did.

XXXXX

Raphael stayed in the tunnels in his secret place until 7 p.m. Then famished, he decided to go to the surface to get some food. He took his bag, thinking he could crash under a bridge or find an abandoned warehouse or something for the night and then return to the sewers the next day.

Raphael bought a couple of hot dogs and a soda from a vendor and then went to sit on his and Leo's favourite rooftop and to watch the twinkling city lights. The evening was chilly, so he was glad he had his trench coat.

Looking up at the stars, Raphael thought, I'm sendin' ya a silent kiss, Leo. Do ya feel it? Are ya thinkin' 'bout me, 'cause I'm thinkin' 'bout ya and missin' ya so much.  
Raphael ate the hotdogs and continued gazing at the stars. It was a beautiful night and there was a full moon. So romantic. How he wished Leo was there with to share it with him.

He sighed and then tensed, as he heard footsteps on the roof. His hands gripped his weapons and his keen sense of smell told him that someone else was there. He had to be cautious. It could be one of his many enemies.

Raphael stood up and snarled, "Who's there? Come on out and show yerself."  
"It's only me," a dark haired and almond eyed man, who was dressed in a tuxedo said, as he stepped out of the shadows. "No need to be afraid."

The man's voice was strangely familiar, but how could it be him? He wasn't wearing his gauntlets or his metal face mask. Maybe Raphael was mistaken.

"Why are you wearing a trench coat and holding weapons?" the man asked. "I'm not dangerous. I just came here to get a bit of space. That's all. Please put them away."

No. It was definitely Shredder. That deep voice Raphael had heard so many times mocking him and his brothers was etched on his mind. There was no way in hell he was going to put his weapons away, so that the creep could jump him.

"I ain't stupid," Raphael growled. "What the fuck are ya doin' here, Shredder?"  
"How do you know me? I don't….. Wait a minute. You're Raphael. I recognize your voice."  
"Yeah. It's me tin can. Where's yer mask?"  
"I left it at home. I attended a wedding reception in the building. My cousin's. Even villains have nights off, Raphael. Put those away. I don't want to fight."  
"How the hell am I supposed ta believe ya after all the shit ya put us through, chrome dome?" Raphael snapped.  
Shredder shrugged, sat down and said, "If I'd wanted to fight, I would have done so already. I could easily defeat you without my gauntlets and my weapons."

Raphael glanced around, wondering if Shredder's goons were around.

"If you're looking for Bebop and Rocksteady," Shredder said. "They're at home. Even they have nights off. I don't want any trouble, Raphael. I just wanted to sit out here and be alone. I had no idea I'd have company."  
"Then I'll leave."  
"You don't have to. Why are you out? Shouldn't you be at home with your family?"  
"That's my business. Why are ya out here?"  
"The reception's over and I thought I'd sit here for a while. Please sit, Raphael. I won't cause any trouble."

Raphael remained standing, gripping his weapons, his green eyes boring into the villain's. He didn't trust him. How could he after all the man had done to him and his brothers?

"Fine. Suit yourself," Shredder said. "Everyone else had partners at the reception and it made me feel a bit sad, because I'm lonely and I don't have anyone. There. Now you know my secret. I'm a tough villain, have money and power, but I can't find a partner. Sort of like you. You understand, right? Of course you do. You're a mutant turtle. How would you find a partner?"

Raphael's jaw dropped at the admission. The psycho was complaining about his love life to him? What was he, an agony aunt or something? Had he forgotten all he'd done to Raphael and his family and now he was treating him like a friend or something. Life was certainly fucked up.

"Have ya forgotten we're enemies, Shredder?" Raphael said. "And now ya wanna chat as if we're pals? Have ya forgotten what ya've done ta me and my family?"  
"I haven't. Let's try and ignore it for the present. I'm just venting. Hey. You must be broken about something. Don't you usually spend time alone on the roof top when you are? I've seen you. What's troubling you, Raphael? I can be a good listener."  
Raphael snorted contemptuously and said, "This is rich. Yer our arch enemy and now ya talk like we're pals. Listen, tin grin. We ain't friends and I don't gotta talk ta ya. Ya don't need ta know my business and I don't wanna know yers. Yer deranged!"  
"I suppose I am, but even deranged people want partners, Raphael. You know what I think. I think something happened at home for you to be alone here at night with a bag. Did you run away from home? Did you fight with Leonardo? I know you often do, because you're so alike and you're both so stubborn. I've seen it in the battles. Or was it with that rat, who's so old fashioned and who makes you feel like you're a prisoner in your home with all of his rules?"

Raphael's jaw dropped again. How did the creep know so much about him and his family?

"Your silence speaks volumes, Raphael," Shredder continued. "Now you're alone and have no one. I know how that is. I have a brother, but we don't talk and my parents are deceased. I have extended family I sometimes see, but it's mostly just me. We're alike in some ways, Raphael. We don't always let people in and build up walls, we're tough, but beneath that we're real softies, we'd do anything for those we love and we both yearn to be loved. I know I've been a monster, but I'm not all bad. No one is all bad or all good, Raphael. Now what ails you, my son?"  
"I ain't yer damn son!" Raphael raged, his green eyes stony.  
"Maybe, but you're not that rat's either. He's not very understanding and he never listens to you, does he? He always favors Leonardo. Real dads don't do that, Raphael. I wouldn't do that to my son. I'd be there for him and would encourage him, instead of belittling him and making him feel that he wasn't good enough. My arms are open, Raphael. I am willing to listen."  
"Yer just tryin' ta get me ta betray my family. I ain't dumb."  
"I assure you I'm not. I just see a kindred spirit in you, Raphael. I see a lost kid, who needs guidance and love, instead of harsh discipline. If I wanted to question you, I'd have done so and would have found a way of summoning my goons to torture you, but I do not wish to. I understand your distrust, though. Do you want to talk? This'll stay between us."  
Raphael stared into his brown eyes and his sincere looking face, put his weapons into his belt and said, "I get a feelin' I can trust ya. My gut ain't wrong, so here goes. I'm datin' Leo. Splinter gave his blessin', but he changed his mind when he learned that Donnie and Mikey also like me and he don't want dissension in the family. He's sendin' Leo away for two years and he won't let us be together other than as brothers." Unwanted tears rolled down his cheeks and he said irately, "It ain't fair. Leo and I were happy and we belong together. I love him and he loves me. It's the real deal, ya know. I'm fuckin' pissed at the rat and I hate him. I always will and I'll never forgive him!"

Shredder nodded and his heart went out to the mutant. He knew what it felt like to be in love and to have it taken it away from him. Poor Raphael and Leonardo. The rat was indeed harsh to his so called beloved sons. Shredder knew he wouldn't have been. He'd have let them be together. He didn't blame Raphael for his emotions.

Shredder pulled Raphael close and whispered, "It's okay, Raphael. I understand. It's okay. The rat was wrong. He should have been understanding and let you and Leonardo stay together. It's okay. Let it all out."

Raphael tensed. It was so weird. The villain was embracing him. What the hell? He should pull away, but the hug was so comforting and exactly what he needed. He'd have given anything for one from his dad in apology and for him to change his mind about Leo's exile. But he wouldn't get one. Splinter was too proud. Just like him sometimes.

Raphael openly wept to his great consternation and melted into the embrace. Then he pulled away and said, "Don't think this changes things between us, Shredder. I appreciate yer kindness, but yer still a prick."  
"And you're still the snarky rebel, aren't you?" Shredder said and chuckled. "But I suspect there are more layers to you than that and there are more to me. I have a proposition for you, Raphael. The old rat's not worthy of your love after his treatment of you. You owe him nothing. Sure he's raised you, but what else has he done for you really? He certainly hasn't been a loving father. If he had, you wouldn't be out by yourself in this atrocious weather. You know that. What I suggest is that you come home with me."  
"Ya mean betray my family?"  
"I suppose you could call it that, but I'll give you what you need. You're still a kid…."  
"I'm fifteen. That ain't really a kid."  
"A teenager, young. You need guidance, a father figure to love you. You're not getting it from the rat. I have always wanted a son. You can be it. You'll lack for nothing, will be my heir and treated well. No harm will befall you. My goons will leave you alone and they'll also not touch your brothers and that rat. They'll be safe and so will you. There will be rules, but I'll also allow you to have freedom and to do as you like. You'll be adored, like you should be, Raphael," Shredder said and cupped his face. "Look at me. What do you see? Do you see sincerity or untruth in my eyes and face?"  
"I see truth and sincerity, but it's a huge deal, ya know."  
"Of course it is, Raphael, but your life isn't going to change at home. I can offer you a better one."  
"One condition."  
"What is it, my son?"  
"Send ya men ta where the Ancient One is and bring Leo home. I'll use my charms ta convince Leo we belong with ya. Do that and I'll be yer son forever. That's all I want. Leo in my arms."  
"As you wish, Raphael. I promise you'll have Leonardo back. Come home with me now. It's getting colder."

Raphael followed Shredder to his car and they drove to Shredder's compound.

I betrayed the family, Raphael thought on the journey. I betrayed them all, but I don't care. All that matters is Leo and Shredder promised ta find him and ta bring him home. It won't be long, my Leo, and we'll be back together. Aishiteru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Will Shredder fulfil his promise and find Leo?
> 
> You should totally listen to Peter Cetera's songs. They're beautiful. Feels like Heaven is one of my favourites of his.


	6. Cruel intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael arrives at Shredder's place, soon finds himself in Bebop and Rocksteady's clutches and learns what exactly they desire of him.

Raphael and Shredder arrived back at his compound and went inside.

XXXXX

Shredder summoned his men to the lounge, who openly gawked at Raphael, thinking their boss was insane to have brought him home, but maybe the boss had sexual plans in store for Raphael. If so, they wouldn’t mind so much, especially if they could make Raphael scream. Their hopes were dashed when Shredder spoke.

“Raphael is going to live with us,” Shredder said, placing a hand on Raphael’s shoulder. "He is now my son and therefore your superior and my second-in-command. You won’t touch or harm him and if I find out you have there’ll be hell to pay.”  
“But why?” Hun asked. “He’s a Turtle and has caused so much shit for us. I don’t get it. Why would you suddenly bring that dweeb home, unless you have hidden desires for him and we can bang him too?”

Raphael’s blood boiled at the crass words and his green eyes flashed dangerously. Him passed around like he was a slut? Did Shredder really intend that for him?

Sensing Raphael’s rage, Shredder turned to him, squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, and said, “My son, that isn’t the case. I have no sexual desires for you or your brothers. I see you only as my son and my men will not have sex with you either, unless you permit it. If they contravene my orders, they know they’ll be punished. Hun, you’d be wise to speak to me with respect, because I can make life difficult for you and your loved ones.”  
Hun swallowed hard and said, “Yes, boss. Sorry. I was out of line. So, what do I call the Turtle now?”  
“Prince Raphael or Mr. Oroku. Raphael, you’ll take my surname and you’ll lack for nothing. Everything I have is yours and you can call me Dad. My men are also your servants and will do whatever you want. Hun’s also a great cook and baker and will make whatever you like.”  
“Really?” Raphael said, feeling a bit awkward. It was one thing for Shredder to give him a place to live and to take him in, but calling him Dad? He didn’t know if he could ever do that.  
“Yes. It’d make me very happy, Raphael. I’ve always wanted a son. Go on. Try it.”  
“Dad.”

Shredder smiled, as Hun coughed to hide his amusement. 

Hun also thought his boss was nuts. He’d always hated the Turtles and now he was fawning over Raphael. What next?

“Dad,” Bebop snickered and nudged Rocksteady. “The boss has really lost the plot. Hahahah.”  
“Yeah,” Rocksteady said and chuckled. “A turtle for a son. Hahahaha and he picked the ugliest one.”

“Be quiet!” Shredder boomed and glared at his henchmen. “Raphael, let me show you to your room. Hun, go make us something to eat and serve it to us at the dining room table in fifteen minutes.”  
“Yes, boss,” Hun said and left the room.  
“The rest of you are dismissed and can go to your rooms.”

Shredder led Raphael to his room.

“You know,” Bebop said. "Raphael's ugly, but I wouldn’t mind tapping his ass, Rocksteady, and making him scream. Payback for all the misery he’s caused us. Plus, he has a cute ass and he’d look hot riding our cocks.”  
“Me neither. How do we go about it? The boss said we can’t.”  
“No. He said we could have sex with the shell back if Raphael gave permission, so we what we have to do is make Raphael want us.”  
“But he hates us.”  
“There’s a fine line between hate and love. I think he secretly loves us. That’s why he insults us so much. You know, like the kid who pulls a girl’s pony tail at school just wants to get her attention. That’s why he does it.”  
“Oh, so we just have to tease him back?”  
“Yes and make him horny. Rub up against him, touch his little tail, kiss him and it’ll drive the little Turtle so wild with desire he’ll want to be our bitch. Then we won’t be virgins anymore.”  
“I love it!” Rocksteady said, clapping his hands gleefully. “And I’ll fuck him so hard and will fill him up with my seed. We’ll share him of course. Our little bitch.”  
“Little Raphie sitting on our fat and throbbing cocks, his mouth open and eyes glazed over. We’ll take a picture when that happens and send it to his brothers.”  
“Of course and we’ll have fun thinking of new ways to play with our toy. Oh. And we can dress him up. He’ll look adorable in a pink negligee and blonde wig!”  
“Yes, but we have to be sly about this and approach him whenever the boss isn’t around. If that doesn’t work, we’ll drug his food and screw him senseless when the boss is away. We recover fast and you can cum every five minutes, so he’ll be well used and a dirty little slut. Ours and if he resists, we’ll beat him and knock out his teeth.”  
Rocksteady grinned and said, “Yep. Nothing like violence to enforce obedience. Come on. Let’s look up some fun things we’ll do with Raphie online. I’m getting horny thinking about it.”

The villains headed to the bedroom they shared, went online on hard core BDSM sites and fantasized about what they’d do to Raphael.

XXXXX

Raphael gawked at the extravagance of his new room, which contained a king size bed with blue silk sheets and matching bedspread, a canopy above it, Persian rugs, pine flooring, a black leather sofa and a 90 inch Plasma screen near the sofa. The walk in wardrobe, dressers and cupboards were made of Maplewood furniture and so was the huge desk in the corner of the room and on which was a laptop.

“Like it, Raphael?” Shredder said. “All ten bedrooms in my house are similarly decorated. Nothing but the best. If you’re wondering where I received the money for such opulence, I inherited it from my parents. They left me and my brother more than enough, so we don’t have to worry about cash flow. My brother’s a cop and lives in Brooklyn, but like I said, we don’t talk.”  
“Yeah. I could like it here. A cop, huh? How does he feel ‘bout yer nefarious activities?”  
“Displeased, foiled them whenever he could. That’s why we don’t talk, because he doesn’t approve of my lifestyle, but he doesn’t have to worry about that anymore. You see, Raphael, my days as a criminal are over.”  
“Huh? Yer sayin’ yer retirin’ from crime?” Raphael said in disbelief.  
“That’s right. I have a son now and I want to be a father he can be proud of. You remind me so much of myself when I was younger. Young, pure, a heart of gold and a raging temper. I was a good man and so were my parents, who were distraught when I turned to crime. It started with hot wiring cars and escalated to murder. My brother was the perfect son and never did anything wrong, the golden boy, like Leonardo. I became the black sheep and felt like an outsider, like you felt. My temper’s not the best, but I’m working on it. Anyway, I’m going straight. No more crime and violence. I want you to be proud of me and to leave a good legacy behind. I don’t want to be remembered as a villain. My men will do good from now on.”  
“Yer jokin’, right? This is some kinda April fools.”  
“No, Raphael. I understand your scepticism, but I’m dead serious.”  
“What ‘bout trainin’, fightin’ and so on? Ya gonna stop that?”  
“Fighting for good and I’ll train you in the dojo. You’ll lead the men when I’m not around. Bebop and Rocksteady are numb skulls, but there’s nowhere else for them to go, so I keep them employed. Hun’s loyal to a fault and I’d trust him with my life. He’s a decent man, who loves helping people. Did you know he volunteers at a homeless shelter twice a week and at an age old home?”  
“Had no idea. How come ya don’t want him as yer heir?”  
“Because I want you and I want to help you find your place in the world and to give you what Splinter didn’t. Love, acceptance, discipline, guidance, freedom. Freedom to be yourself, instead of someone’s puppet. That’s what you were to him. A puppet to fight me. You never had a chance to be a kid and to have a semblance of a childhood. All you did was follow his rigid rules. What kind of life was that? You’ll be able to do what you want here, although there are some rules. Curfew is midnight, no hard core music late at night, meals are always eaten at the dining room table, alcohol is forbidden, you won’t bring strange people home and no narcotics. You’re welcome to have your brothers over if you wish. No harm will befall them. If you wish to be sexually active, use a condom. I don’t want my precious son infected with a STD.”  
Raphael nodded and said, “Understood.”  
“I’m a reasonable man, but you’ll be punished if you don’t adhere to my rules. I just want the best for you and I don’t think my rules are stringent.”  
“Nope. What if I wanna stay out later?”  
“Then you ask my permission. You’re still a child, Raphael, and roaming around the city on your own isn’t wise. There are tons of creeps out there, who’d think nothing of harming you. Splinter really was a dumb man to have allowed you to stroll the streets on your own. He clearly didn’t care for you or your welfare. I will.”  
Raphael didn’t bother correcting Shredder by telling him that Splinter had also enforced curfews and bans for going topside and that his rules had been similar.  
“Okay, Dad,” Raphael said. “Ya gonna look for Leo, right? Ya said ya would.”  
“Of course I will,” Shredder said. “Your room has an en-suite. You can check it out later, because Hun should have our food ready by now.”

Raphael followed Shredder to the dining room and thought, Dad’s goin’ straight. Man, it sounds too good ta be true.

XXXXXX

Shredder and Raphael sat down at the table and tucked into the beef burgers, onion rings and fries that Hun had made.

Raphael devoured his food and then a large piece of chocolate cake. Stuffed, he licked the frosting off of his fingers and sat back in his chair.

“Replete, my son?” Shredder asked with a smile.  
“Yeah. Thanks,” Raphael replied. “This was magic.”  
“I’m glad. Why don’t you get some rest? I have to go out tonight, so I’ll show you around the rest of the place tomorrow.”  
“Okay. Thank ya, Dad. I’m grateful ta ya for takin’ me in, but please find Leo. I’m goin’ insane without him.”  
“I promise I will, Raphael. Come here,” Shredder said and stood up.

Shredder opened his arms and Raphael shyly allowed his new dad to hug him, a warm tingly feeling in his stomach at the affection, which he’d so desperately craved from Splinter, but hadn’t had in years.

Shredder pulled away, kissed both of Raphael’s cheeks and said, “Good night, my son. Rest well. I love you.”  
“Love ya too, Dad,” Raphael said and headed to his bedroom.

Raphael saw Bebop in the corridor and moved to get past him, but the warthog blocked his path.

“No, Raphie,” Bebop said and grinned.  
“Get outta my fuckin’ way,” Raphael growled, his green eyes flashing.  
“Hmm. Make me, Raphie.”  
“It’s Raphael to ya, scumbag,” Raphael snarled. “Fuck off or I’ll….”  
“You’ll what?” Bebop said, stepping closer, his face mere inches from Raphael’s. “You going to fight me, Raphie? Hmm. I think I could like that,” Bebop added, slipping his hand inside of Raphael’s belt, tugging him closer and keeping a firm grip on his belt. “I bet you’d be real good in bed and you’ll look gorgeous perched on my fat cock.”  
“Get offa me, ya fucker!” Raphael yelled, trying to wriggle free, Bebop’s strong odor assaulting his nostrils and making his stomach churn. The warthog smelled fetid and had clearly not touched soap in days.

“No. I think not,” Bebop said, clamping a hand over Raphael’s mouth. “Bite me and I’ll knock out your fucking teeth, Raphie.”  
“My, my, what we have we here?” Rocksteady said, approaching them. “Looks like you caught a Turtle, Bebop.”  
“Yes. Now we won’t be virgins anymore.”

A shiver ran down Raphael’s spine in fear and his stomach tightened in knots, knowing what they wanted. He tried to break free and run, but Rocksteady lunged at him, knocking him to the ground and winding him.

Panicked, Raphael opened his mouth to scream, but it died in his throat, as Bebop punched him hard in the head, sending him into oblivion.

The villains picked up an unconscious Raphael, carried him into his bedroom, stripped him of his belt and weapons, bound him to the bed using the bedsheets and waited for him to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Will Shredder find Leo?


	7. Raphael's torment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bebop and Rocksteady have some fun with Raphael.

Raphael woke up with a splitting headache a while later and found when he tried to move that he was bound to the bed. He glanced around the room and saw that the villains were naked and on either side of him in the bed and pressed up close, their stench permeating the air, engulfing his nostrils and making him want to vomit.

The emerald skinned turtle inwardly recoiled, as he opened his mouth to yell for help, but finding that he was gagged, all he could do was glare daggers at the goons.

“Well, hello, little snookums,” Bebop said, cupping Raphael’s cheek. “Had a good nap? Good, because it’s time to play and you’re on the menu.”  
“Mfff!” Raphael whined in protest behind the gag, his green eyes wide in fear, and instinctively pressed his tail firmly against his body.

I don’t want this. Please no, Raphael thought. 

“You want it, huh?” Rocksteady said, trailing a hand down Raphael’s plastron and making him shiver. “Are you a virgin, Raphie? I bet you are,” he added, stroking Raphael’s slit. “Drop down. We want to see you. Bet you aren’t as big as us, though.”

Raphael trembled and tried to tuck his tail away, but Rocksteady chuckled, moved it aside and continued stroking his slit. 

The villain smiled when he saw Raphael’s puckered hole on display for him.

A muffled churr escaped a mortified Raphael’s lips, as the soft cartilage in his lower plastron parted and his purple semi-erect cock dropped down into Rocksteady’s hands, twitching, the veins pulsating, and precum leaking from it.

“Wow. It’s purple,” Bebop said in astonishment. “I thought it’d be green like him and he’s a big boy, but we’re bigger. Let’s show him.”

Raphael squeezed his eyes shut and thought, this can’t be happenin’. I’m havin’ a bad dream and when I wake up, I’m gonna….

“Open yer damn eyes, Raphie,” Bebop barked and slapped the Turtle across his face. “Now or I swear you’ll be toothless.”

A frightened Raphael opened his eyes and looked at them in horror.

“Good boy,” Bebop said and stroked his shaft, grinning as it soon stood proud and erect, precum oozing from the tip. “I’m twelve inches of fun. Fun for your holes. You’re going to get used to looking up at us and you won’t fight us. You’re our toy.”  
“Yep,” Rocksteady said and rubbed his own dick, watching as it soon became erect, precum glistening on the glans. “Like it, Raphie? I’m thirteen inches and I can think of no better place than your rear for it. Oh. And your mouth of course. If you aren’t a cocksucker, you soon will be and don’t even think about whining to the boss. He couldn’t care less about you. It’s just an act to get you to our side,” Bebop lied. “All he cares about is power, dominance and getting one over that rat. What better way of achieving it than by brainwashing you into hating the rat? Hmm? I bet you thought Boss was sincere. There’s none here, Raphie, and there’s no escape.”

“Fffffff!!” Raphael spluttered behind the gag in terror, dread coursing through his body at seeing their massive dicks. 

They’re gonna split me in two, Raphael thought and struggled futilely. They’re fuckin’ huge and I can’t take them. I can’t. I don’t wanna. I want Dad. Where’s Dad? Why didn’t he hear our argument? Dad! They want me as their toy. I’d rather die and they smell. Please no.

“You want us to fuck you? We’d be delighted,” Bebop said and snickered. “You really are an eager puppy, Raphie. I get first dibs.”  
“Fffff!” Raphael said and tried to break free of his bonds again.

“How cute. He’s shy,” Rocksteady said sneeringly and tugged at Raphael’s tail, making a strangled muffled sound escape Raphael’s lips and him try to tuck his tail away.  
“No, baby,” Bebop said, pulling the tail aside and once again Raphael’s puckered hole was on display.

The villains drooled at the sight, their saliva dripping onto Raphael's stomach.

“You’re so cute trussed up like this, Raphie,” Bebop said and lined his dick up at Raphael’s entrance. “So cute. Do you like it hard?” he asked, his face mere inches from Raphael’s own, his foul odor filling Raphael’s nostrils.  
“FFFFFFFF!”

“He does,” Rocksteady crowed, his eyes shining. “Show him what a real man is. He wants it. Remember he loves us and he needs a good stuffing, so he can learn his place as our bitch. Don’t cry, Raphie-poo. You’ll love it!” Rocksteady said and tugged Raphael’s tail hard, making tears spring to his eyes.

Bebop thrust inside of Raphael with no lube, causing him to emit a strangled cry, as tears rolled down his cheeks and making him feel like he was being ripped in two by the beast.

It fuckin’ hurts so bad, Raphael thought wretchedly and moaned behind the gag in pain. I wanna die. Hurts so bad. Dad, I need ya ta stop them. Please.

Bebop sped up the pace, as Rocksteady cheered him on. He slammed into Raphael, making his anal walls clamp down onto the villain’s dick, as his prostate was repeatedly stabbed.

Anguished moans soon turned to ones of pleasure as Raphael neared his climax, his heart racing, his eyes glazed over, his cheeks flushed.

Rocksteady watched them and thought, not long now and I can fuck the Turtle. He’s going to get a good workout.

Raphael came with a muffled churr, his sticky essence coating his plastron white.

Bebop climaxed soon after, his hot seed shooting deep inside of Raphael. Some of it leaked out of his hole and trickled between his legs onto the bedspread.

The warthog pulled out and smeared some of his cum onto Raphael’s beak and body, marking him with his scent. He knew it was animalistic, but he wanted the Turtle to understand that he was owned by him and also by Rocksteady and he had to do all they wished for the rest of his life.

“You’re ours, Raphie,” Bebop said to a revolted Raphael. “Ours. You look so good with my jizz on you, but I’m afraid you were a bit lacklustre in bed. You’ll soon be better, though, and boy, do we have a lot planned for you. Do you like BDSM? We sure do.”

Raphael’s anus and tail ached and he desperately wanted a shower to try and wash away the shame and memories of the nightmare and torment, but he had a feeling that his abuse was far from over.

That was confirmed when Rocksteady declared that it was his turn.

“FFF!” Raphael protested.

“Raphie, Raphie,” Rocksteady said in a sing song voice. “My little Raphie. Daddy’s going to make you see stars.”  
“He isn’t tight,” Bebop said. “I think he’s had sex before. Pity. I’d have liked him to have been a virgin.”  
“It doesn’t matter. I’ll still breed him like the bitch he is. I’m coming in, Raphie!”

Rocksteady thrust his gigantic dick inside of Raphael, who gasped behind the gag.

No, Raphael thought in abject horror. Not again. No. No. Dad, where the hell are ya? Dad, come ask if I’m okay or somethin’. Dad! I wanna die. I can’t take no more. Every parta me hurts.

Rocksteady thrust harder and faster and it wasn’t long before he was moaning in satisfaction, as pleasure coursed through his body, his toes curling. He’d never had sex before and he’d finally achieved it. Sure, it was with the hideous Turtle, but at least he wasn’t a virgin anymore and he could have it as often as he wanted it with the Turtle now under their control.

Raphael whined in agony behind the gag, but he soon churred in rapture, as his prostate was repeatedly stabbed, his dick hard and throbbing. He knew he was approaching his climax.

Not again. I don’t want this, but I’m churrin’ as if I do, Raphael thought. What the fuck’s wrong with me? I don’t want this. No. My body’s betrayin’ me. I want them ta stop.

Rocksteady went over the edge with a loud roar and shot his seed deep inside of Raphael. Then he pulled out.

Raphael came with a muffled churr, his dick leaking all over his plastron. 

Rocksteady spread his cum onto Raphael’s beak and said, “That was fun. I can’t wait to go again. You’re a dream come true, Raphie.”

An exhausted Raphael sniffed behind the muzzle and thought, surely they’re done for now and maybe they’ll let me go, but it ain’t as if I can walk. They’ve done a number on me and all I wanna do is sleep. 

“I’m going to untie you, Raphie, but I’ll hurt you if you try to run,” Bebop said. “Nod if you understand.”

Raphael nodded, too worn out to protest.

Bebop untied him and before he could think about escaping, he found himself lying on Bebop’s stomach, his beak smooshed into the villain’s groin area, his legs wide apart, Rocksteady sniffing at his rear.

The gag still on Raphael, his fearful moans were muffled, as the rhino stuck his finger inside of Raphael’s hole.

“Hmmm. Think he can go again, Bebop?” Rocksteady asked?  
“I don’t think he has the stamina we do.”

“FFFFF!” Raphael mumbled.

Release me, please, Raphael thought sadly. I’ve had enough.

“But he wants to,” Rocksteady said and cackled. “As you wish, Raphie. By the way, we have fantastic staminas, especially me. I can go all night and cum every five minutes, so you’re in for a real treat.”

Pressed up against Bebop’s groin, his overpowering stench filled Raphael’s nostrils, making him want to gag, the villain’s dick twitching. Raphael didn’t like it one bit and frantically tried to get away.

“No, no, no!” Bebop said angrily and spanked Raphael’s butt, making him almost jump out of his shell. “Lie still, Raphie, and breathe in the scent of one of Your Masters. Breathe it in. There’s a good boy,” Bebop added and wrapped his arms around Raphael’s middle, keeping him in place. “Good boy. Breathe it in and accept it that you’re not going anywhere. That’s the smell of a real Alpha. You’re just a toy. Ours. Good boy.”

Rocksteady thrust inside of Raphael’s hole, making him moan into the gag, Bebop’s scent still assaulting his nostrils. 

The scent was thick and cloying and Raphael was stunned, as the relentless thrusting continued that Bebop’s scent was starting to smell really good and comforting. What the hell was wrong with him? He shouldn’t feel that way. They were twisted, evil, his enemies and he hated them.

I don’t want this, but it suddenly feels so good, Raphael thought, as pleasure coursed through his body. Mindblowin’. I like it and their scents. I’m theirs and they own me. Damn. I’m gonna cum.

Sensing Raphael’s mind had switched, Bebop patted his rump condescendingly and grinned. It hadn’t taken long to subdue the volatile Turtle to his immense surprise and he didn’t think Raphael would protest ever again, because he knew his place. 

Raphael’s mind blanked, as his heart raced and his cheeks were flushed, his pleasure spiking, moments away from an orgasm.

Rocksteady came first, spilling his seed into the brain washed Turtle with a triumphant roar. Some of the semen dripping out of Raphael’s abused hole and onto the sheets.

Raphael came with a muffled churr, his essence spraying onto his plastron, his cheeks still reddened.

“Good whore,” Rocksteady said breathlessly and patted Raphael’s ass. “You were splendid.”  
“Umpgh!” Raphael mumbled.

“His brain’s switched, Rocksteady,” Bebop said. “Let’s let him go. He knows his place now.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yes. I felt his mind switch.”  
“All right. I want a blowjob anyway.”

Bebop removed the gag, looked down at Raphael and said, “What are you, Raphie?”  
“Yers,” Raphael said obediently. “Yers and Master’s. Ya own me and ya smell so damn good.”

“That’s right, cub,” Rocksteady said and smiled. “You’re ours and we can do what you want. You won’t tell the boss about this.”  
“No,” Raphael said and yawned, desperate for sleep.

“No, cub,” Bebop said. “Not yet. I want a blowjob, so get at it. I’ll sit on the bed. You get on the floor. Now.”

Raphael reluctantly got onto his knees and slowly took Bebop’s cock inside of his mouth, but his efforts were half hearted, because he was exhausted.

“Let the bastard sleep for a bit,” Rocksteady said. “I could use a kip. We’ll wake him in two hours’ time and then use him as much as we want.”  
“Fine. Bed, Raphie. Now," Bebop said.

Raphael climbed into bed and soon fell asleep, the villains on either side of him.

The hothead was woken two hours later to his consternation.

The villains spent the rest of the night using him to their hearts' content and were extremely savage and brutal.

The goons bit, nipped, hit, spanked and beat Raphael all over, ensuring he never fought back and rendering his body full of bruises and bite marks.

Raphael hadn’t lost any teeth and didn’t have any broken limbs, but his body was a train wreck when the psychopaths finished just after four a.m..

Blood trickled out of Raphael's abused hole, cum leaking out of the same hole and out of his mouth, his dick flaccid and lying in a pool of cum.

He’d fallen unconscious during the last round of sex, but the villains didn’t think that was anything to worry about.

Bebop and Rocksteady left Raphael and went to their own bedrooms, looking forward to more action with him and confident he’d never tell their boss about his torment, because they’d tamed him, brain washed him and he was now just a submissive, obedient bitch. Theirs for all eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Will Raphael live? Will Shredder learn what happened?


	8. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael starts the healing process. Lots of fluff.

Bebop and Rocksteady returned to Raphael’s room at seven a.m., hoping for a quick romp with him before breakfast. They passed Hun on the way to Raphael’s room, shit-eating grins upon their faces at the thought of the fun they’d have.

“What are you clowns so chuffed about?” Hun demanded.  
“It’s a secret, but we’ll tell you,” Bebop said. “We had fun with Raphael. You can too. He doesn’t mind and is quiet.”  
“What?” Hun said in astonishment, his eyes wide. “You screwed the Turtle?”

“All night,” Rocksteady bragged. “He loved it and lay there like a rag doll, while we had the best sex ever. It was so much fun. You want in? He’ll do whatever you want, because he’s just a submissive bitch now. We tamed him. He passed out when we last fucked, but he should be good to go now and boy, can he go. He looks adorable sitting on our fat cocks, his little mouth open, as he makes those cute churring noises. He loves being fucked by us.”

Poor Raphael, Hun thought, nausea bubbling in his stomach at the thought of all that Raphael had endured. He probably didn’t fight back, because he was shell shocked and traumatized. I want to hurt these numbskulls so much for violating Raphael. He’s just a kid and not just any kid. He’s the boss's, who’s going to go mental. What were those bozos thinking? How could they do that to an innocent kid? I’ve never liked Raphael, but I could never, would never do that to him or anyone else, even my biggest enemy. Those idiots deserve to be murdered and I’m positive the boss will see to it.

“Sure,” Hun said and smiled. “Why don’t I have some fun with Raphael now? Then I’ll get him all cleaned up for you. You’re so thoughtful. I’ve always wanted to bang one of the Turtles.”  
“No problem,” Bebop said. “We’ll be back after breakfast. Be rough. The little pansy loves it when you are. Maybe he’s a masochist.”

Nope. That’s you guys, Hun thought, as he watched the two beasts head off to breakfast. He steeled himself and entered Raphael’s bedroom.

XXXX

Hun’s stomach churned when he saw the emerald skinned Turtle and the encrusted blood between his legs, a clear sign of sexual abuse.

Poor Raphael, Hun thought, as his eyes misted over, his heart going out to the young mutant. He looks so young, so vulnerable, so unlike himself on the battlefield. It’s not right. Brings back so many unwanted memories.

Hun picked up Raphael and carried him to the infirmary.

XXXX

Hun placed Raphael on a stretcher in the infirmary and said softly, “Raphael, wake up. You’re safe. It’s me, Hun, and I won’t let anyone hurt you again. I swear. Raphael.”

Raphael opened his green eyes and whimpered, as pain coursed through his body. He glanced around the bedroom fearfully, expecting to see Bebop and Rocksteady, but all he saw was Hun looking at him kindly. 

“Where are they?” Raphael asked anxiously. “Last thing I remember is…Ya must be stoked seein’ me this way, Hun. Ya never liked me. Go on. Gloat. The fiery Turtle’s now just a fucked up mess and a shell of himself. Ya always wanted that.”  
“Why would I, Raphael? I’m a survivor of sexual abuse and I…I wouldn’t wish it on anyone. Not even my enemies. You didn’t deserve it, okay? I hope you don’t think you did.”  
“I didn’t fight back. What does that say ‘bout my masculinity? I’m just a fuck up and a used piece a trash,” Raphael declared despondently. “Don’t tell no one. This stays between us. I’m too embarrassed and sick ta my stomach and I wanna forget it happened. Fuck. Every parta me hurts. I wanna die so bad.”  
“You’re not, Raphael, and I’m going to help you get through this.”  
“Why would ya wanna?”  
“I know what it’s like being alone and having no one to turn to. The shame crippling you and being petrified to tell anyone, because you thought you’d be judged and that people would tell you it was your fault. My grandfather was the guilty party. It started when I was four and ended when I was twelve. He also threatened he’d kill me if I told anyone, so I stayed silent. I ran away from home when I was twelve and the boss took me in, treating me like a son and helping me deal with my trauma. He’s a good man and even paid for me to go to counselling. I love him like a father. Raphael, I’m going to call the boss and then we need to have you examined by a doctor, okay? I’ll be right here with you and so will the boss. You don’t have to be afraid.”  
Raphael sniffed and said, “I’m sorry ya were hurt, Hun. No one deserves this. I’d rather have died and how can I face Leo again after this? He’ll think me spineless and blame me for what happened, because I shoulda fought back and…… Leo won’t love me no more and will dump me and I deserve it, because I’m….”  
“Rubbish. Leonardo loves you, Raphael. I’ve seen it on the battlefield and he’d never blame or abandon you, especially now,” Hun said, pulling out his phone from his pocket and then dialing a number.

“Boss,” Hun said, as he squeezed Raphael’s hand reassuringly. “You need to call the doctor. Raphael’s been sexually assaulted.”  
“What?” Shredder said in disbelief. “How?”  
“Just call the doctor. Please and come to Raphael’s room.”  
“I swear whoever harmed my son will die,” Shredder said furiously and disconnected the call.

“The boss will be here soon, Raphael,” Hun said. “Do you want me to call Leonardo?”  
“He’s away in Japan. Don’t call him. I don’t want him ta know. Splinter sent him away when he found out we were a couple. I got no one now. Just Dad, because I can’t go home. I ran away and I don’t want Donnie and Mikey knowin’ ‘bout this. Too ashamed.”  
“I understand, but that’s not true. You have me as well and I’ll be there for you all the way.”  
“Thanks.”

A distraught Shredder entered the room, tears shining in his eyes when he saw Raphael’s appalling condition. 

Raphael had never seen him cry, because he’d always been stoic, even when he’d been wounded. It made Raphael think that perhaps Shredder was just as human as everyone else. He just chose not to show his emotions. Kind of like Leo.

“My precious son,” Shredder said dismally, crouching down beside Raphael and gripping his hand. “The doctor will be here soon, Raphael. He’ll want to examine you, but it’ll be all right. I won’t leave you. Do you want to tell me what happened?”  
Raphael blinked back tears and said in a broken voice, “Bebop and Rocksteady raped me more than once and they also beat me, spanked me and hit me. I wanna die, Dad. It hurts so bad, especially in my ass and my tail. Dad, does the pain ever go away? Is it my fault? How could they do that ta me? Am I that much of a freak that I deserved it?”

Raphael’s words pierced Shredder’s heart like a dagger and his blood boiled with fury thinking about the trauma his beloved son had suffered at the hands of his henchmen, who’d suffer the ultimate punishment for their actions. Death. He’d personally carry it out and then he’d feed their remains to pigs. He’d warned them not to touch his son and they’d cold-bloodedly violated Raphael in the cruelest way. Now they had to pay.

“No, no, my son,” Shredder said. “You didn’t deserve it. No one deserves this and I’ll see that they’re severely punished for their actions. No one hurts my family. Never blame yourself, Raphael. You’re a fine young man, who deserves kindness, affection, love, respect and so much more and you’re not a freak. I know I’ve called you that in the past, but you’re not one and never have been one. I was the freak, who only craved power and domination and who was as emotionless as a rock. We’ll get through this and you’ll be even stronger and more courageous than before, because that’s you, Raphael. You’re a warrior and fearless. This is isn’t you and the people who did this to you aren’t people. They’re monsters, psychopaths and not fit to exist on this planet. Do you hear me? You’re a survivor. Not a victim and they won’t destroy you. Not now. Not ever.”  
“Damn straight,” Hun said. “They’ll never win, Raphael, because you can’t and mustn’t let them.”

“I won’t,” Raphael resolved, tears springing to his eyes. “Thank ya. That’s exactly what I needed ta hear. I’m gonna get better and I ain’t gonna crumble, because I ain’t no bitch or weaklin’.”  
“Exactly,” Shredder said, as the front doorbell went. “Hun, get the door and then tell Bebop and Rocksteady I want to see them in my study. Make up a lie about a promotion. They’re so dense they’ll believe anything you tell them.”

“Yes, boss,” Hun said and left the room.

Shredder squeezed Raphael’s hand and said, “My son, it’s going to be okay. My doctor is exceptional and he’ll be gentle and I won’t leave your side throughout it all.”  
Raphael nodded and said, “Thank ya. Did ya find Leo?”  
“Yes. I made some calls, but there's been no sighting of him yet. It’s too soon. If he left yesterday, he probably hasn’t landed in Japan yet. I’ll keep checking with my men. You’ll see Leonardo again, Raphael. I promise you and I always keep my promises.”

Hun returned with a tall, thin, dark eyed, white haired and bespectacled man, who was introduced as Dr. Robbins and who’d been briefed about the situation. He’d been Shredder’s doctor for over twenty years and was on twenty-four hour call for the ex-villain.

Robbins looked at Raphael kindly and said, “Young man, I need to examine you. It’s going to be all right, but I need you to trust me.”  
“Fine,” Raphael said. “But can my dad stay with me?”  
“Of course. Hun, get me some cloths and warm water.”

“Got it,” Hun said and went to the sink.

Hun soon returned with warm cloths and handed them to Robbins, who nodded and gently began to cleanse all the dried blood of Raphael and to wash his wounds.

Shredder clutched Raphael’s hand tightly and whispered, “You’re doing fine, Raphael. It’ll soon be over.”  
“Thank ya for stayin’,” Raphael said and stifled a sob, as Robbins inspected his most intimate areas. It was so humiliating and degrading having a stranger touch him there, even if it was a doctor and it had to be done.  
“Of course I would. You’re my son and I’ll never leave your side for as long as I live."

“You’re doing wonderfully, Raphael,” Robbins said, “I’m proud of you and you’re so brave. I’m nearly finished. How old are you?”  
“Fifteen. Sixteen in April.”

Shit. He’s just a kid, Robbins thought sadly. Like so many I’ve treated before. Another victim. Another soul, who’s going to need extensive counselling and support. I pray he makes a full recovery and that the creeps who did this to him suffer.

Robbins sterilized Raphael’s wounds, applied soothing lotion to them and bandaged them.

Shredder then covered Raphael with the bedspread.

“I’m finished,” Robbins said. “Raphael has various bruises and lacerations, which will heal in a few days, Mr. Oroku. He was brutally raped to the extent that there’s a small tear in his anal lining, which’ll take a few weeks to heal, meaning it could be sore when he needs to pass stool and so on. I can prescribe medication for it. He needs to stay in bed for a week and to rest to get his strength back. He should make a full physical recovery, but he needs counselling and support. I cannot stress enough how vital that is. So many victims experience depression, PTSD and some even commit suicide out of the guilt and the immense shame they feel. I do not want Raphael to become another statistic.”  
“He’ll get everything he needs and more. I’ll see to it and no expense will be spared.”

“I ain’t a victim,” Raphael said. “I’m a survivor, Doc, and I’m gonna get through it. Ya’ll see. Thank ya for tendin’ ta me.”  
“I hope not, Raphael,” Robbins said. “I recommend the psychologist, Doctor Cornell Preston. He’s excellent and has helped me tremendously. I’ll drop by with a referral letter later and your medication.”

“That’d be great. Thank you,” Shredder said. “Doctor, I’ll see you out. Hun, stay with Raphael and do not leave his side. I’ll be back in a while.”  
“Got it,” Hun said and plonked down onto a chair by Raphael’s bedside.

“Good luck, Raphael,” Robbins said and smiled at him. “I’ll see you this afternoon. Get some rest now."  
“Thanks again, Doc, and thanks, Dad.”

Shredder patted Raphael’s shoulder and said, “See you shortly. I’m proud of you, Raphael. You were so courageous and I’m honored to call you my son.”

Raphael watched Robbins and Shredder leave the room, sank back against his pillows, closed his eyes and thought, I’m gonna get through this. I’m tough, a warrior, fearless and no one will break me. Not now. Not never. Oh. Leo. I miss ya incredibly. I wish ya were here with me. I need ya so damn much. I hope Dad finds ya real soon, because I'm just a shell without ya, babe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Next up, Donnie and Mikey arrive home at the lair and find their brothers missing.
> 
> I love writing Shredder as a kind man, because I think he can be. People aren't all bad or all good and I think he'll be a good dad to Raphael and give him the affection he so badly wants, but doesn't seem to get from Splinter.


	9. Liam Morgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bebop and Rocksteady's demises. Raphael meets Liam Morgan, a new member of the Foot. Donnie and Mikey arrive home and find Leo and Raph gone.

Shredder paid Dr. Robbins for his services and then ordered Liam Morgan, a slim, sapphire eyed and dark haired nineteen-year-old, who hailed from Sligo, Ireland, and who was a new member of the Foot to come to his office and to bring his colleagues with him.

Liam fetched his colleagues and they went to Shredder’s office.

XXXX

“Why are we here, Boss?” Bebop asked, raising an eyebrow when he saw the Foot.  
“I lied about your promotion,” Shredder said. “You hurt my son. I warned you not to and you will pay the ultimate price. Death.”

“Boss, no,” Rocksteady whined and fell to his knees. “We didn’t mean to and just wanted some fun. Please don’t.”  
“Boss, I’m sorry,” Bebop begged. “I really am. Please. I’ll never touch the Turtle again.”

Shredder regarded his henchmen coolly, his eyes flashing in hatred, and snapped, “Nothing can atone for Raphael’s defilement. Nothing you can do will ever make me forgive you. He’s just a child and didn’t deserve it. More than that, he’s my child and I will not let you get away with it! You will die and your heads will be mounted on spikes as a warning to others not to touch my son!”

Shedder nodded at his men, who advanced on Bebop and Rocksteady, wielding their weapons menacingly.

Rocksteady rose to his feet and he and Bebop tried to make a break for it, but they were quickly captured by the Foot and dragged to a kneeling position in front of Shredder.

They looked up at Shredder pleadingly, as they blubbered, but the ex-villain shook his head, looked down at them sneeringly and nodded at Liam to get things over with.

Liam was the newest member of the Foot and anxious to please his boss, but he felt sick to the stomach at the thought of dispatching the villains, even though he knew they deserved it. Rape was an unforgivable act and he thought it merited death, but he’d never killed anyone before and he hesitated as he raised his katana.

“Why are you hesitating, Liam?” Shredder demanded, as Bebop wet himself in fear.  
“I’ve never killed anyone before,” Liam confessed in his thick Irish accent. “I know they deserve it, but…..”  
“But nothing! They violated my son and must pay!” Shredder yelled. “You call yourself a man, Liam. You’re a coward and I should sack you! Have you any idea what these monsters did to my beloved son? They don’t deserve to live. If you don’t do this, Liam, I’ll send you back to Sligo and then what’ll you do? I only took you on out of loyalty to my dear friend, your dad, because I had grave doubts about you. I guess I was wrong. You’ll leave tomorrow!”

The thought of returning to his volatile and alcoholic dad terrified Liam. He knew he’d be thrashed, even though he was a young adult. No. He couldn’t return home. Not now. Not ever.

Liam took a deep breath and with two strikes of his katana, he neatly severed Bebop and Rocksteady’s heads from their bodies.

A headless Bebop and Rocksteady fell to the ground, blood gushing out of their stumps of necks and forming pools around them.

Liam immediately retched at the sight, making Shredder grimace at him.

“Well done, Liam,” Shredder said. “I take it that was your first kill.”  
“Yes, Boss.”  
“Don’t pity them. They deserved everything they got. I do understand it’s always difficult with your first kill, but it gets easier, Liam, and you have to remember that the enemy deserves no mercy when they’ve committed unforgiveable actions, such as rape. I’ll tell your father you were courageous and that you have the makings of an excellent fighter. I won’t send you home. You should know that it’s probably your last kill, unless trouble arises, because I’m going straight. No more crime, because I want to be an example to my son and leave a good legacy behind. No snickering. It’s the truth. Get those corpses out of here, mount them on spikes and post them somewhere everyone can see as a warning. My son is off limits, unless it’s consensual and I agree to the union. Liam, stay a minute. I want to talk to you.”

“Yes, Boss,” the Foot said in unison and removed Bebop and Rocksteady’s bodies from the room.

“Liam,” Shredder said. “Your father mentioned that you studied medicine for a year and volunteered at a psychiatric hospital. So you have some nursing experience.”  
“That is true.”  
“I want you to be Raphael’s primary carer from now on, because Hun also has other chores and isn’t always available. I’ll be there for him when I can and Hun will when he can, but your main job is caring for Raphael. I sense you two could be friends. He needs a friend, especially now in the darkest time of his life.”  
“Yes, Boss.”  
“Excellent. You’ll be doing me a huge favor.”  
“But, Boss, what about my other duties? I’m supposed to ……”  
“Yes, yes, I know. Train and fight. There’s nothing to fight. I’m going straight and you’ll train when you have time off from caring for Raphael. Go now and please send someone to clean the floor. I don’t want to dirty my shoes.”  
“Yes, Boss,” Liam said and left the room.

Liam told one of the Foot to get rid of the blood stains in Shredder’s office and then he went to the infirmary.

XXXX

Liam entered the infirmary and saw Hun sitting by Raphael’s bedside.

Raphael was fast asleep.

“Hi, Liam,” Hun said. “What brings you here?”  
“The boss said I’m Raphael’s main carer from now on.”  
“Oh, right. Well, I’ll leave you then and I’ll check on him later. He’s been asleep for an hour. Poor guy's really been through hell and back."  
“So it’s true,” Liam said, studying Raphael and thinking he was handsome, which surprised him. Since when was a Turtle handsome and why did he think that? “They did it to him.”  
“Yep. Vile psychopaths, who deserve the ultimate punishment.”  
“They got it. I was in charge.”  
“Good. I hope you don’t feel bad about it. Raphael’s in a lot of agony. I gave him a pill for the pain a while ago and the doc will be back later with his prescription. He reckons Raphael will make a full recovery, but psychologically is a different matter and he might never recover. He needs loads of support. I’ll certainly do what I can. Can you handle it?”  
“I worked at a psychiatric center for a while, so I have some experience with caring for patients, but I haven’t worked with rape victims before, so I….”

“I ain’t no victim!” a gruff voice said and opened his green eyes. “I’m a survivor. Get that straight.”

Hun smiled and said, “Liam, this is Raphael. Raphael, this is Liam.”

“Hey, Raphael,” Liam said warmly. “I’m Liam Morgan. Your dad asked me to help care for you.”

Raphael stared at Liam in shock when he noticed his sapphire eyes, the same color as Leo’s and which mesmerized him and gazed at him so intently, he felt like they were boring into the depths of his soul. Just like Leo’s had done. Raphael thought Liam was extremely sexy and so was his accent.

“Yer eyes are sapphire,” Raphael said, awe-struck.  
“They are,” Liam said, equally transfixed by Raphael’s green eyes. “And yours are emerald. Striking.”

“Raphael, I’ll get you some breakfast,” Hun said. “Okay? Liam will stay here.”  
“Thanks, Hun.”

Hun left the room.

“Anyway, I’m going to help you, Raphael,” Liam said and sat down on a chair. “I worked at a psychiatric center, so I have some experience with nursing. I hope we’ll be friends.”  
“I don’t trust easily. Just so ya know, especially after what happened.”  
“I understand. I had a violent childhood, so I don’t trust easily either. My dad’s an alcoholic and he beat me up a lot.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“So am I for what happened to you. You didn’t deserve it.”  
“Thanks. What happened ta them? Bebop and Rocksteady.”  
“They were murdered and I was ordered to carry that out. It was my first killing. I guess it was my initiation into the Foot, but I hope it’s the last. I know they deserved it, but I didn’t like killing and felt no thrill in it.”  
“Good! And their remains?”  
“Their heads are on spikes for everyone to see as a warning to leave you alone.”  
Raphael shuddered and said, “How grisly. Then why did ya join the Foot? Surely ya knew ya’d have ta kill people. What’s with the accent? Ya foreign?”  
“My dad sent me to Shredder. They’re old friends and Dad thought Shredder could make a man of me. I was glad to go, because I knew I’d be leaving home. I’m scared of going back. I’m nineteen, but I’m still damn frightened of my dad, so I’ll do whatever it takes to stay here, even if I have to kill again. I’m Irish by the way and from Sligo. Your accent’s Brooklyn, isn’t it?”  
“Yep. Copied it from all those TV shows. Thought it makes me sound tougher. Man, I’m so sorry ya went through such hell. My childhood was great for the most part and I had the best brothers anyone could ever ask for, especially my eldest bro, Leo. I’m the youngest of four boys. Ya got siblings?”  
“Nine. I’m the youngest of ten, but they’ve all got their own lives, so I haven’t seen most in years. I like your accent. Suits you."  
“Ten kids. Holy moly. I like yer accent too."  
“My parents are Catholic,” Liam said and chuckled. 

The door opened and Hun entered, carrying a tray on which were two plates of scrambled eggs and two cups of coffee.

“I brought you something as well, Liam,” Hun said, settling the tray on the desk and then handing Raphael a plate of food.

“Thanks, Hun,” Liam and Raphael said in unison.

“No problem,” Hun said. “I’ll be back in a bit to get the trays. Enjoy.” 

Hun left the room.

Liam and Raphael tucked into the food and there was silence for a while, as they ate.

Raphael broke the silence and said, “What’s Ireland like, Liam?”  
“Beautiful. Green fields, the same shade of green as you and the people are friendly. I miss it a lot and hope to go back someday when I’ve made something of myself. Have you ever been overseas?”  
“Are ya kiddin’? I’m a Mutant Turtle, Liam. I can’t go on a plane or do things humans do. My life was spent in the sewers with my brothers and we’d only venture out at night. It sucked sometimes, because we all wanted ta be parta the human world, ya know, but we knew we wouldn’t be, because we’re just freaks ta the humans. Freaks ta experiment on and ta torture!” Raphael said bitterly. “Mad scientists are always after us.”  
“I don’t think you’re a freak and think you’re cool. Now me on the other hand,” Liam said, his sapphire eyes twinkling. “Is a different story. I’m a Goth. I love black clothes, Goth makeup and so on, but I only wear that when I’m not on duty. Dad hated it.”  
“I bet. Parents don’t understand us. Ya really think I’m cool, even though I’m different?”  
“Yes. Different’s awesome. It’d be boring if we were all the same,” Liam said and touched Raphael’s arm, sending a shiver down his spine at the touch to his astonishment. “But I am weird and proud of it. You should be as well.”  
“Heh. I’d rather be a mutant Turtle than a human, despite how I bitch ‘bout bein’ called a freak.”  
“Can’t blame you. We’re not as remarkable or as fascinating,” Liam said and removed his hand. “You’re intriguing,” Liam added, gazing intently into Raphael’s eyes.  
Raphael blushed and said, “I’ve got a boyfriend, Liam, so if yer hittin’ on me…..”  
“My loss. He’s a lucky guy. I hope he knows it. Human guy?”  
“No. Mutant Turtle. Leonardo. Leo. He’s got the same color eyes as ya and he’s kinda like ya in mannerisms. He’s quiet, smart and the most incredible guy alive.”  
“He’d have to be to have you as his mate. I wish you guys all the best. Is Leonardo going to visit you?”  
Raphael’s face fell and he said, “He was banished ta Japan for two years when Sensei found out we were datin’. Sensei thought our union was causin’ friction in the family, so he sent Leo away ta Japan for two years ta get ridda his love for me and for trainin’. It sucks, because we love one another so much and what we got ain’t sordid. It's real and deep love. We ain’t bio brothers and were just raised as brothers. None of us are bio brothers, but Dad wouldn’t listen. Leo left and I ran away. Then Shredder-Dad-invited me ta be his son. I agreed on condition he bring Leo back ta me and his men in Japan are lookin’ for him, so I’m hopeful they’ll find him.”  
“I hope so too, Raphael. You deserve happiness, especially after all you’ve been through.”  
“Thanks. So do ya. Do ya have a boyfriend or did ya?”  
“Sean was a political activist and he was killed six months ago in Armagh,” Liam said, his eyes misting over at the memory. “His car was blown up. I was supposed to be there, but my mom was ill and I didn’t want to leave her. Thousands of people attended Sean’s funeral and he’s regarded as a hero. He was and just the most wonderful guy. I miss him so much and I was in a full blown depression for months. Sean was cremated and his ashes were scattered by me at the Cliffs of Mohr. Dad sent me here two weeks ago, having had enough of me and all my ‘quirks’. I should have been there, Raphael, but I wasn’t and he died alone. He was only twenty.”  
“I’m so sorry,” Raphael said, placing a hand on Liam’s arm and causing butterflies in his chest. “But ya can take consolation that he’ll always be remembered as a hero. Yers and countless others and he’ll never be forgotten.”  
“Yes. I’m sorry. I was out of line flirting with you. It won’t happen again.”  
Raphael removed his hand and said, “I’m flattered. Never had a human flirt with me before, but I am with Leo, love him so much and I ain’t gonna ditch him.”  
“You were the first guy I flirted with since Sean's death and I’m not over him anyway. I doubt I ever will be. I truly hope you and Leonardo have a happy and long life together. By the way, how old are you?”  
“Thank ya and I hope ya meet someone fantastic when yer ready. Fifteen. Sixteen next March.”  
“A kid then,” Liam said and forked more egg into his mouth.  
“Haha,” Raphael said and punched him lightly on the arm. “Who are ya callin’ a kid? I’ve fought in tons of battles and done more than ya have. Ya ever been ta Space or fought aliens?”  
“Nope. Aliens exist?”  
“Course they do. I fought them,” Raphael said and ate more egg. “Ugly monsters with tentacles, giant roaches, spiders and so on.”  
“Fun. Fought how? Bare hands?”  
“Sai. I was trained ta use them and other weapons, but I'm most skilled at and prefer the sai. I even sharpened the ends. I’m a ninja. My sensei taught me and my brothers ta defend ourselves and we fought against crime ta make the city better. That’s how we met Shredder-Dad. He was one of our enemies. Well, Sensei’s, but we fought against him for Sensei. Long story.”  
“Katana. I trained in Ninjitsu from the age of four.”  
“Whoa. Just like my Leo. Yer so alike him in mannerisms as well by the way. Yer calm demeanor and the way ya carry yerself.”  
“Cool. I’d love to train with the sai.”  
“Maybe I can teach ya.”  
“I’d like that. What are your hobbies?”  
“Readin’, drawin’, paintin’, movies, music and so on.”  
“Awesome. Me too. Do you like bikes?”  
“Motor bikes?”  
“Yep. I’m thinking of buying one when I’ve saved more money. Maybe we could go for a spin then.”  
“Love them,” Raphael said, his green eyes lighting up. “Me and my bro, Donnie, built mine together and we often work on it and other mechanical stuff. It’s so much fun. I’d love ta open an auto repair shop someday. It’s a Honda. I’m gonna get it sometime. I’ll take ya on it now we’re friends. Have ya seen much of NY?”  
“Not much, but when you’re better, we could explore it with Leo.”  
“I’d like that and so would Leo.”  
“Your other brothers will visit you, I assume.”  
“Maybe. I ain’t ready ta talk ta them yet and I don’t know if I’ll tell them what happened. The stigma and shame is still there, even though I know it ain’t my fault.”  
“I understand, Raphael.”  
“Raph. My pals call me that. Raphael’s when I’m in trouble.”  
“Raph,” Liam amended and handed him his cup of coffee.  
Raphael smiled, sipped it and said, “So, I’m gonna be laid up in bed for at least a week, according ta my doc. Can ya see if ya can get somethin’ for me ta do?”  
“Do you like video games?”  
“Love them. Me and Mikey would play them all the time.”  
“I’ll arrange that. Why don’t you get some sleep?”  
“I am kinda tired,” Raphael said, handing Liam his empty plate and then his mug. “Hey, Liam? Thank ya for treatin’ me kindly and not like a freak ta be despised. It means a lot.”  
“Hey, hey, Raph. I’m the freak,” Liam said and grinned, as he placed the mug and plate on the tray on the desk, along with his empty plate. “You keep forgetting it.”  
Raphael beamed and said, “I think we’re gonna be terrific pals.”  
“Me too. Get some rest, Raph. I’ll stay here with you.”

Raphael lay down, closed his eyes and thought, Liam’s awesome and I know we’re gonna be friends for life. Leo, oh, Leo. I miss ya, babe. I can’t wait until yer in my arms again.

XXXXXX

Donnie and Mikey arrived home later that day, November 6, and were astounded when they didn’t see Leo or Raphael.

“Where are Leo and Raph, Dad?” Donnie asked.  
“Your brothers informed me that their union caused dissension in the family,” Splinter said. “So I had no choice but to send Leonardo away to Japan, hoping the time away will erase his romantic feelings for Raphael. I haven’t seen Raphael since yesterday. I suspect he ran away, but he’ll be back. He always returns when he’s cooled down, so I’m not worried.”

“Sent Leo away for how long?” Mikey asked, happiness blossoming in his heart at the thought that he could now pursue Raphael.  
“Two years,” Splinter replied. “They were upset, but they’ll get over it and will soon realize that I did it for the good of the clan, because the dissension could endanger lives.”

“Get over it?” Donnie spluttered in disbelief at his dad's callousness. “Dad, they’re in love. You don’t just get over a split. It takes weeks, months, years and maybe never. I had a crush on Raph, but I wasn’t upset about their union and wished them well. Dad, you have to get Leo back, because Raph’s probably going out of his shell with anxiety and his running away isn’t like those other times. This is different. You sent his soulmate away and he’s never going to forgive you if you don’t get Leo back home.”  
“Donatello, you’re being over dramatic. Raphael will get over it,” Splinter said. “You’ll see. Leonardo was just a passing fancy, like so many things in Raphael's life. Remember his obsession with stamp collection, calligraphy, bonsai and so much more? Didn’t last long. Leonardo would never have either, so I did them a favor. I’ve made my decision and it’s final. Michelangelo, go prepare dinner.”

“Hai, Dad,” Mikey said and went to the kitchen.

Splinter said, “I’m sure Raphael will be home very soon. He’s just sulking, but he won’t stay away long, because where would he go other than Miss O’ Neil and Mr. Jones' places? They have family at their places, so Raphael can’t stay there.”

Splinter had a point, but as Donnie watched the rat leave the lounge, he had a nagging feeling that his sensei was wrong and that Raphael wouldn’t be returning home anytime soon. If at all, because he deeply resented Splinter for sending his love away.

I don’t blame Raph, Donnie thought. I’d have run away and hated Dad if he’d separated me from my love. Poor Leo must be devastated as well. It’s pointless contacting Raph, because he’s probably going to ignore any calls and texts with the way he’s feeling. I’m going to pack a bag, go to Japan and will bring Leo home. He and Raph belong together. I don’t care what Sensei says. I will do it for my brothers if it’s the last thing I do. I bet Leo’s with the Ancient One. I’ll start looking there.

Donnie packed a bag containing money, protein bars and two bottles of water. Then he donned his disguise of a trench coat and a fedora and sent a text to Raphael, telling him he was going to get Leo, he’d contact him soon and how much he loved him. 

Donnie donned his weapons, slung the bag over his shoulder and crept out of the lair.

XXXXX

Donnie walked through the tunnels until he spotted a familiar manhole near the docks. He climbed up it and headed to the harbor, knowing ships left all the time.

No one was about and Donnie was able to board a ship destined for Tokyo and which he figured would leave either that evening or early the next morning.

He went to the quarters down below, threw himself on the bed and waited for the ship to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Will love blossom between Liam and Raphael? Will Donnie find Leo?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N A new story I came up with :) Expect fluff, angst and tears.
> 
> Will Mikey get what he wants?


End file.
